The least of our worries
by Jaganshi-Summoner
Summary: The Reikai Tentai gets called to Hogwarts not knowing why. While there, our favorite fire demon finds a little creature known as the Makai insect. UNDERGOING REVISION Second chapter is UP Please R
1. Invitations and Diagon Alley

Alright this is a revision of 'The least of our worries'. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time now, and I finally got my lazy butt to go and start typing. So here goes. Now for all who don't know, in this story Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother and both Hiei and Kurama have already ascended as Demon Lords.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Comprende. Good.

"KOENMA," screamed a certain fire youkai. All of the different ogres who worked in that department turned their heads to look wide-eyed at the intruder. The spiky haired hothead was obviously upset, with random things combusting spontanteously. He stomped through the aisles and made his way to the elevator at the other end of the room. He jabbed the button to take him up to the floor and his eye twitched when that too caught on fire. A few seconds later he barged into the Koenma's office. "What is this, some sick joke?" Asked the jaganshi. His face obviously showed annoyance.

"Calm down Hiei, when the others get here I'll explain everything," answered the toddler with his pacifier in place as usual.

Sure enough a few minutes later, the door opened and the rest of the Renkai Tentai minus Kuwabara emerged into the room. "Alright pacifier breath what's going on," yelled the spirit detective. By the look on his face he was just as annoyed as Hiei was. It was puffed and red and to make matters worse he had a rather large red hand print on his left cheek. In his hand, he held some scraps of paper that looked as if they had been thrown in the trash. Beside him was Kurama who, despite his friend's frustrated desposition, had a small smile on his face and was looking quite content. Next to him, the ruby eyed Koorime was smiling sheepishly at Yusuke's outburst.

"I assure you Yusuke that if you give Koenma some time to explain he can," spoke the red haired youth with emerald eyes. To his left, the ruby eyed ice apparition nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Kurama, now if one of you would be kind enough to let me see the letter I can answer any questions." Koenma said standing up on his desk. Yukina walked up to Koenma, handed him her letter and sat herself down right next to her brother. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Ms. Jaganshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be attending your fifth year with your companions. Enclosed is a list of supplies that fifth years are required to have._

_The term starts on September 1st. Please be on the Hogwarts Express at platform 93/4 for 11a.m. Thank you. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Now, from what I understand, this is a wizarding school. It teaches different subjects such as Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Now, from what I know of the wizarding world, it's been under a bit of pressure lately from the main baddie showing up and killing off a student. Now, as Professor Dumbledore sent you all invitations, I want you to accept and be on the look out. Think of it as a new mission. Also, as you will be attending a SCHOOL," he emphasized the word school, "you will be expected to keep up the necessary grade requirement and act as students. Now, any questions?"

"Why isn't Kuwabara going with us?"

"Where do we find all these things on the supply list?"

"Where is this, Hogwarts?"

"Is this thing mandatory?"

At the first question, Koenma openly flinched. "Kuwabara isn't here because well..uh.. he didn't get a letter. You get the supplies at a place in London called Diagon Alley that you'll visit later, Kurama. Hogwarts is deep in the Great Britain countryside. And yes Hiei, it is mandatory."

The fact that the baka wouldn't be going lightened Hiei's day, though the fact that HE had to go, pissed the fire demon off completely. Smirking, he made his way down the steps with the rest of the spirit detective group to the portal Koenma had ready for him. Without that ignorant carrot top around, he could finally put his plan for his little sister in action. She was Koorime and could easily produce children on her own, but Hiei and seen how found she had grown of having company and he didn't want her to end up being alone in the end. She just needed the man...ahem...demon.

The Leaking Cauldron, London:

"Ooooohhh."

"Ooomph."

"Ouch."

"COULD THE BOTH OF YOU INGRATES GET OFF OF ME!"

The Renkai Tentai had fallen through the portal straight into the Floo Powder network. They tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, with Hiei unfortunately landing on the bottom. Yusuke and Kurama scrambled off of the vertically challenged demon and dusted themselves off as Yukina helped her sibling off the floor. Everyone and turned to look at first but seeing someone fall out of the fireplace was a normal occurrence in the pub and they paid it no mind. Kurama being the most respectful one of the group (Yukina didn't like being around strangers) went up to the bartender, who they later learned was named Tom, and asked if he could point them out to Diagon Alley. Staring at them strangely, he motioned them over to sidealley in the back of the pub. He murmed to himself and then hit a brick in the wall, which started to cause the brick to move.

"Wow," was the only :word that could leave Yusuke's mouth as they walked into Diagon Alley and the others had to agree. The small street was overflowing with stores of all kinds. Some echoed with the screeching of birds, while others were filled to the brim with laughing children. One building stuck out though, a large cream colored one at the far end of the street.

"Alright we have to go to the bank first, then to get the books, our robes and wands after that, and finally our pets.Oh yeah, we also need some stuff from the apothecary as well." stated Kurama as they made their way to Gringotts. Being Demon Lords they were pretty loaded with money and all decided that they would all pitch in the pay for Yukina's stuff as well. As they walked into the bank they were greeted with the sight of goblins. Hiei grabbed and pulled Yukina close to him, glaring at every goblin in sight. He was contemplating on simply setting the entire place on fire and taking what he wanted but he knew that the others wouldn't agree and besides if this was a _wizarding_ bank, they might have a slightly better security system than the ones the humans had in Japan. Kurama walked up to a free goblin asking him about exchanging gems instead of money. The old creature muttered to himself about young ones knowing anything about gems but agreed to take the stones in exchange for wizarding currency. Kurama motioned to Hiei and Yusuke to come over and the trio emptied one of their pockets. The goblin widened his eyes in disbelief. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, garnets, topazes, the occasional hiroseke and gems that they never heard of fell onto the desk.

"We would like to have four equal accounts from that amount of money," ordered Kurama. The accountant poured the gems down a small funnel, gave them each a key and then called a goblin to take them to different vaults. As they entered the vault storage space, Hiei eyed the cart warily, not trusting it with his sister's well being.

"Oh come now, the carts are quite safe. There are various spells on them and no one has ever been hurt." The goblin had already gotten into the carts and was jumping up and down inside of it to emphasize his words. Kurama raised his eyebrow and climbed in with the others making sure to put Yukina in the middle. "Alright, now off we go."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Yukina clutched her stomach as she walked out of the bank with the help of Kurama. Yusuke was currently dragging out Hiei who had began to make a ruckus about getting his little sister ill. Kurama was slowly rubbing her back, his hands sliding through her blue tresses which she had let hang down for the day. After a while of sitting down and drinking a little water, her stomach had settled and they decided to get their books first.

"Come now Hiei, it's just a bookstore," said Kurama as he stopped Hiei from exiting yet another time. This time he had Yusuke as an accomplice.

"Just a bookstore," mumbled the angry pyro and punk as they glared at everything in sight. The Renkai Tentai would be joining the fifth year class, and they would have to get themselves caught up, much to Yusuke's constant annoyance. They picked out the different books that they would need and Yukina had to drag Hiei away from a book of hexes and other not so nice stuff. They heaved the overstuffed bags and walked out of the store with their arms loaded.. or more like Hiei's, Yusuke's, and Kurama's arms loaded and Yukina offering to hold a bag or two. After opening another portal to the Reikai, they dropped their stuff off and returned to Diagon Alley to get their robes.

They entered Madame Malkins Robes for Every Ocassion but had to wait because all of the workers were busy running up and down taking orders. Yukina was eyeing some fabric near the window when a young girl with long black in soft wavy curls caught her eye. She was wearing a kimono much like her own but this one had slits up the sides for flexiblity. "Yes, can I help you?" The voice snapped Yukina out of her reverie and she saw a woman fiddling with a measuring tape. After getting measured (much to Hiei's great disapproval ), and the the tape _accidentally _catching on fire, they were able to get their black robes for Hogwarts. However, their money bags were still quite full and they decided to buy some additional robes, more fancier and colorful ones. They left the shop with four bags and proceeded to get the rest of their equipment.

Next stop wands.

I know that Hiei and Kurama aren't demon lords but this is my story.

The couples are:

Yusuke/Keiko

Kurama/Yukina( sorry Kuwabara) I'm gonna put him in the fic for a short period of time but he won't be a main character.

Hiei/OC

And please review. I welcome flames if you have a good reason. I welcome advice as well. And of course I love positive feedback.


	2. Wands, wands, wands

This is a REVISED CHAPTER, for those who are reading the fic over. Now there are a great deal of changes in this chapter, that gives some clues to some events in the future.

Chapter 2 Wands, Wands, Wands

"I wonder what type of wand I'll get," said Yukina as they made their way into Ollivander's . As they entered they took notice of the amount of shelves and boxes in the musty shop. Some chairs were also filled with boxes that were strewn haphazardly around the place. Kurama looked around the room warily, he absolutley hated living in confusion and disarray.

"Well, well what do we have here," said a voice deep in the shop coming toward them. Hiei pushed Yukina next to Kurama and stood infront of her, hand on the hilt of his katana. " I mean no harm," Ollivander said looking at the group. "Now whose first," he said getting one of the boxes off the shelf.

Yukina walked up to him, her hands behind her back. "Now young lady, which is your dominant hand," he asked while conjuring measuring tapes out of nowhere. Yukina raised her right arm, and the measuring tapes swirled around it. Thus, began the wand try-outs.

45 minutes later…………

"You're group is quite special, young lady," Ollivander said, "You must be the ones that I was told about. Come with me." The group followed him to the back of his shop where his supplies were. With the supplies were six boxes that they assumed contained wands. Unlike the dust covered boxes in the previous room, however, these boxes looked brand new. He picked up the one closest to him and gestured Yukina to come. He handed the dark red wand to her and she waved it around right before it was once again plucked out of her hand. "No, not that one." He placed the wand carefully back in it's box and took out another wand, this one glowed an eerie blue. "Here you go." Yukina repeated the process and once again got the same result. "Strange." Ollivander replaced the wand and then opened another box. This wand was also blue but had various intricate designs carved onto the handle. She grasped it in her hand and she felt a strong icy gust blow through the room. "Oh, well it's about time. Who's next?"

Yusuke stepped forward and stuck out his right arm with an annoyed look on his face. "Ah yes. You are the leaderish type and no main element jumps out from you so let's see. " He opened another box. This one contained a wand that glowed an emerald green. "No, not that." He closed the box and opened another one containing a dark brown almost black wand. "Here, try this one." Yusuke grabbed it out of Ollivander's hand and foolishly gave it a wave. Almost immedietly he felt his energy transfer into the small stick and he pocketed it grumbly and went to sit down with the others.

Kurama rose while Ollivander tinkered with the next box. Pulling out the wand, he held the silver and black handle out to the kitsune. Kurama swung the wand with a flick of his wrist and jumped as the table in the back of the room disintergrated into dust. "NO!" Ollivander plucked the wand out of his hand and opened back up the first box. He handed the red wand to boy that now didn't really want anything to do with the objects anymore. This one ,however, did the trick as the room lit up with the smell of roses. "Ah now, the last one."

Ollivander opened the remaining unopened box and handed the wand to Hiei. This wand was pitch black with intricate symbols carved into it in dark blue and blood red. As he touched the wand he could feel the power radiating off of it. He smirked and gave it a wave. The back wall of the room froze immedietly save for one small circle in the middle. From that circle grew a black fire. The fire covered the entire back wall and made it break into millions of tiny pieces. "…..um yes. Need to look after that one. Very powerful." The poor man was able to mutter out the few sentences before collapsing into a chair that was fortunately behind of him. Kurama was the first one to recover and walked over to the elderly man and patted him on the back. Yusuke and Hiei dropped some galleons into his hands and made to leave but stopped when they say Kurama and Yukina still waiting.

"You mentioned that you were told about us?" Kurama said stepping infront of Ollivander's seated form.

"Oh yes, some blue haired woman stopped by and dropped off the wands. Said there were special made for a group of you. Only the four of you have shown up so far so I still have three more wands."

"Blue haired-? Botan. Koenma knows what's going on?" Yukina turned to Kurama in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders. Turning to the others who had looks of suspicion on their faces, he shooked his head. They would leave Ollivander alone. Obviously, he was just a messenger boy. As they left the shop, Yukina bumped into someone else that was entering. "Strange... It's that same girl again."

They made their way to the apothecary and searched for cauldrons and the gloves that they would need. Yukina grimaced at the intestines of creatures that had been preserved in jars. Yusuke, however, was amazed by them and pointed the utterly disgusting ones out much to her dismay. It wasn't until she almost puked that both Kurama and Hiei turned around and cuffed him on the back of his head that he stopped and apologized. They quickly got their supplies in order and left the store much to Yusuke's dismay. Next on the list was pets. Oh joy.

I hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter. It has various hints, hints, hints. So R&R and tell me what u think PLEASE...


	3. Pets and Excuses

I own nothing, got it

Chapter 3Pets and Excuses

"Wow, what a fantastic name," said Hiei sarcastically as they walked into Eelopes Owl Emporium and promptly got a slap on the back of his head by Kurama. Glaring at the red haired young man beside him, Hiei was reconsidering his plans. The fox was looking quite innocent like he had done nothing wrong. The jaganshi was about throw a fire ball at the kitsune's back when Yukina, realizing that Kurama was in a bad situation, grabbed her brother and dragged him along as they went to pick their pets.

Yusuke took his time looking at the owls when a bird caught his eye. It was bigger than an owl and its wings were multicolored which contrasted to its black feathers. "Bingo," he said making his way to the bird, he picked up the cage and made his way to the counter.

Kurama was looking at the foxes when a lady arrived holding a squirming fox. It was silver; Kurama's color. He took it out of her arms and looked at it. One look confirmed it. He wanted that fox. Gathering him in his arms, Kurama made his way to the front counter when he saw the blue-haired maiden out of the corner of his eye

Yukina was looking at some ice falcons. They reminded her of the ice world. She tried to reach the cage, but she was still too short. Moaning in frustration she was about to ask for help, when someone grabbed the cage giving it to her. She turned around to see a smiling Kurama with a fox in his arms. She blushed, and took the cage giving him a quick thank you.

Meanwhile our favorite koorime was looking at two things that caught his eye. One was a dragon's egg, the other a phoenix. Deciding that the others would throw a fit if he bought a dragon's egg, he focused on the phoenix. The sign above said that you had to raise a phoenix from young for it to obey you. Taking up the youngest phoenix, he decided to get something else as well. A baby phoenix wasn't useful until it grew up. Looking at his sister, he decided to get a bird known as the nightmare singer. It didn't resent him, and it looked gorgeous. It had silver eyes, and black feathers with silver stomach feathers. Picking up the two cages, he made his way to the counter.

The others looked at him in some amazement as he forked over 50 galleons for both animals. They knew that it was pocket change, but they didn't expect him to buy two animals. Kurama kept quiet until they reached back to the portal to the makai. Yusuke bugged Hiei why he bought two animals, while Yukina was petting the nightmare singer but made sure to give as much attention to her ice falcon. "Excuse me everyone but shouldn't we name our pets at least." Everyone turned to Kurama and nodded in agreement. " He'll be named… Tsuki because the color of his fur is like the moon.

"Well his name is Shenlong," said Yusuke holding up his arm, to gesture at the cage.

"I was thinking about Shiva, for her," said Yukina lifting the ice falcon's cage up.

"The nightmare singer's name will be Shinagami, while the phoenix will be named Fiore," said Hiei pointing to the phoenix in his cage, and the nightmare singer on his shoulder.

They spent the night in Koenma's castle for some much needed R and R. The next morning Kurama brought a very good point to everyone. How were they going to explain their disappearance to their parents? Yukina and Hiei were safe because they lived alone, but Kurama and Yusuke were a different story. Thus began the search for proper excuses.

Kurama being the straight A honor student that he was, was going to be attending a boarding school for excellent students.

Yusuke on the other hand was going to leave without telling anyone and leaving it up to Kuwabara to give an excuse to his mother. Hiei liked the idea, but Yukina and Kurama talked Yusuke out of it giving him a proper excuse.

"Tell her that you're being sent to a special school for children with special cases," said Kurama, "tell her when she's drunk and I know she'll buy it easily." If it wasn't for the fact that Kurama had given him an excuse he wouldn't have let him get away with the 'children for special cases' bit.

Taking Kurama's advice both of them went into the Human World, to tell their parents of their "entries in the schools". Yusuke's mom bought it easy, and left the house telling him to write home once in a while. After packing he made his way to Kurama's house. He stood outside for about 15 minutes until the kitsune decided to emerge. " What took you so long, Kurama. I thought you decided not to go again," said Yusuke grinning.

"My mother took it quite well and wouldn't stop crying until about 20 minutes ago. Sorry if I kept you waiting lets go."

Together they walked toward the demon lord portal and made their way to Koenma's castle. That would have been their last night in Japan for a long time.

Sorry the chapter's so short and rushed but I have a summer project for school and I got to finish it.

When I had this story up the last time on fanfiction.net, someone reviewed and cussed me out for naming the falcon Shiva. Now number one, I have no idea what the person was talking about. Number 2, I named Shiva after the ice aeon/eidoleon/GF/Esper/Summon from the Final Fantasy series. And yes I got Shinagami from the name that Duo uses in Gundam Wing. Also, Shenlong is named after one of the Eternal Dragons in Dragon Ball.

Lastly thank you, my fellow writers for reviewing my fanfic thus far. Thank you and keep on reviewing.

-Jaganshi SummonerRyu Kokoro


	4. The oh so lovely train ride

I don't own Hiei, Kurama, Harry, Ron, or anyone else in this fanfic. I am simply borrowing them.

Chapter 4

The oh so lovely train ride

A very hot fire youkai drudged down the stairs with Fiore in his hand and Shinagami over his head. In his other hand he held a black trunk with a red dragon on the side. As he dragged it down the stairs he was muttering about a certain kitsune. His plan was working perfectly. He didn't expect either of them to show any type of feelings right away, but his plan was going faster than expected. The little looks his sister and the thief had been sharing were enough to let him know that, once again, he was correct. His sibling and the fox would make a perfect couple.

A young koorime walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She had already brought her trunk down and was heading up to get Shiva's cage. ' I wonder why I'm so nervous I know it's not about the school, but something else. Every time I think about Kurama my heart starts beating fast. Oh god.. I think I like him. That was just plain weird. She was falling in love with her brother's best friend.' Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she grabbed Shiva's cage and made her way back down where her ice falcon was patiently waiting for her.

"Hold on Tsuki," called Kurama as he tried to catch up with his fox while dragging his trunk behind of him. As he made his way down the stairs, he started thinking on why he was acting so strange lately. 'Every time I've tried to talk to Yukina I've been tongue-tied all of a sudden. I think I like her from the way I look at her too. If Hiei gets wind of this I'm as good as dead. I shouldn't worry about such things.' He ran down the stairs dragging the trunk behind him. Trying to pry those thoughts out of his head, he thought about arriving at the new school.

Everyone arrived at the main hall almost at the same time. They were surprised to see Yusuke already there. What didn't surprise them was that he was sleeping propped up against a pillar. Moving over to the sleeping detective, Hiei kicked him in his leg. He woke up muttering curses. Koenma and the ogre suddenly appeared in front of them, startling Yukina.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "but I'm here to give you some warnings and some advice. Number 1: The headmaster knows what you can do that's why he sent for you. Number 2: Don't let anyone know that you're demons, theirs a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher that can't be trusted. Number 3: No killing, wizards are still human and you know the consequences for that." That rule was mainly for Hiei who let out a chain of curses at the rule of no killing. " One more thing to get onto platform 9 and ¾ you must walk into the pillar between platforms nine and ten, got it." Everyone nodded their head as Koenma disappeared once again, leaving them alone with the portal.

" Well then," said the kitsune, "lets go."

London: Kings Cross

"Baka ningens," (guess who).

"Hiei, if you keep on cursing at the humans like that we'll miss our train," said Kurama. He took Shenlong's cage from Yusuke so he could drag him to the platform. "Alright, here we go," said Kurama as he took all his stuff and walked straight through the pillar. The others followed soon after.

"Come on let's hurry, I want to get a compartment to ourselves so I can sleep," said Yusuke as he lifted his stuff onto the train. They followed behind of him, until they got to a free compartment. Yusuke took that opportunity to lay himself down on one whole side of the compartment. After putting his trunk up, and helping his sister with hers, the koorime sat himself closest to the window. He pulled Yukina next to him while Kurama sat next to her.

A few minutes later the compartment door flew open and a boy with red hair, one with glasses, and a girl with bushy hair stood in the doorway. "Excuse me," said the girl, " can we sit in here, everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Kurama cutting off Hiei's answer. He got up and shook Yusuke telling him to get up. Getting into a sitting position, Yusuke started mumbling, using Hiei's words of baka ningens. Laughing the kitsune gestured to the seat Yusuke was sitting on. .

"Oh by the way," said the girl, " I'm Hermione, he's Ron, and that's Harry." While she was talking she motioned to the two boys. Harry took a seat as far from Yusuke as possible, while Ron sat next to him. Hermione sat down next to Kurama.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kurama"

"I'm Yukina,"

"Yusuke"

"Alright," she said turning to Hiei, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name,"

"I never gave it,"

"And that's Hiei,"  Yukina said answering for her brother.

Nodding to them, she took out a large book and continued reading.

Suddenly Shinagami (who had been out hunting) flew through the window landing on Hiei's shoulder.

"Oh, I've read about those, their called nightmare singers, they're supposed to be very violent and dangerous," said Hermione.

"Hnn," said Hiei as he took the letter that was between his claws. Ripping it open he read it through once. "It seems the baka knows we're here, but from now on, he doesn't use Shinagami to carry messages. If he does it again he'll find out why the girl says that their violent and dangerous."

Suddenly the door opened and a certain blonde-haired Slytherin stood in the doorway. "Well, well, I see Potter has made some new friends," said Malfoy as he walked into the compartment. He looked around and saw that everyone was ignoring him, except Potter's little group. Suddenly his eyes rested our sweet young koorime and started moving towards her. " Why hello there you're a real pretty one," he said. He was about to grab her, when a hand shot out of nowhere and moved him back. The hand was Kurama's.

Hiei walked up to Malfoy glaring at him dead in the eye and whispered to him, "If you ever lay anything on her again an eye, a finger, anything you will answer to me understand," Looking from Hiei's blood red glare to Kurama's emerald one, he nodded his head. With that Hiei through him out of the compartment while Kurama went to close the door. They were looking at them with wide eyes, while Yusuke was snickering, and Yukina was blushing like a strawberry. "What?" said Hiei, and they all looked away without a word to them.

Yeah today is July 6 thus meaning I'm gonna be 14 in 3 days WHOO HOO. Ahem sorry about that. And for those who are quite slow and couldn't figure it out my birthday is on July 9.       

As usual please review.   Thank you to all who has reviewed already. See ya. I'm still looking for some volunteers for my site. If you want to visit it the address is demonmagic.freewebpage.org. You don't put in any www. k. Ja Ne


	5. Thestrals and the sorting

I own nothing so don't bother suing me

This chapter has some spoilers from the fifth book.

Thestrals and the Sorting

The train lurched to a halt as hundreds of students ran to get their equipment. Hiei refused to leave Shinagami behind and had to be convinced to leave Fiore. Shinagami, Shiva, and Shenlong took to the sky as Tsuki was locked into his cage. "I'm sorry but it's for your own good," was the only comfort that Kurama gave him. Taking up the lead from the compartment was Hermione, Harry, and then Ron. Right behind of them was Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Yusuke bringing up the rear mumbling that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Jumping off the train, they turned to a giant gathering up first years.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry called to the giant.

Hagrid turned his head and answered, " Hullo Harry, Ron, Hermione by the way have you seen any new students around the place." Harry was about to answer when Kurama cut him off.

"That would be us," he said motioning to the group. After Hagrid had given them instructions on where to go they tried to move through the sea of students to get to another side of the dock.

Smirking to himself, Hiei softly pushed his sister. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to send her falling toward Kurama. Hearing her cry he turned around fast enough to see her fall into his arms. Enjoying the feeling it took him a few seconds to realize their position. Blushing he muttered a quick sorry and took off with them behind of him. Hiei glanced at his sister for a moment and confirmed that she too was cherry red.

Looking at the boats they saw a weird looking creature tied to each one. "I wonder what kind of creatures those are," said Yukina pointing to a creature.

"Those are Thestrals young lady," said a short man behind of them. Just by looking at him they knew he was a wizard. Calming themselves they turned around to face him. "Can you all see them too?" he asked them. They nodded their heads. "Oh I'm so rude, I'm Professor Flitzwick," he said, "and you must be the exchange students. You see the only way you can see a thestral is if you ever saw someone die." They nodded their heads to confirm his suspicion. "Well then we better hurry, alright into the boats," he said motioning to the boats. Hiei sat in one with Yusuke, while Kurama sat with Yukina. Hiei had told him to best have about the same amount of weight in each one. (Yeah right)

As they passed the lagoon, they turned the corner to the school. The gang was expecting a large group of buildings, but what they got was a huge castle. Once again the word "Wow" left Yusuke's lips.

As they followed Prof. Flitzwick to the main hall, they each started to memorize the layout of the castle. When they entered the room turned to them, giving them weird glances. Professor Dumbledore got up and held his hands for silence then spoke "this year has greeted us with four exchange students, they will be sorted with the first years, but will sleep and learn with the 5th years. Thank you." As he sat down Prof. McGonagall placed a hat down on the stool in front of them. It opened it's mouth and started to sing.

(This song belongs to J.K. Rowling)

In times of old when I was new 

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_May someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach just those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and _

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school _

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all now the score:_

_I sort you into Houses _

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Turning to her brother she whispered, "Do you think that's the reason they sent us?"

"I think so Yukina, I really think so,"

"Jaganshi, Hiei" called Prof. McGonagall

He closed his mind with his Jagan and walked up to chair.

"Do you think you can open up your mind for me,?" 

'No, I want you to put in the same house as my sister, got it."

"I can't do that," 

'Do you want me to show you what can happen to you if you resist'

"No, thank you, I'll do it" 

'Good' thought Hiei opening his mind to the hat about Yukina.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Jumping off the stool he made his way to the red and gold table.

"Jaganshi, Yukina"

As Yukina walked toward the hat, some guys whistled to her. They soon shut though from both Kurama's and Hiei's glare.

"So you're his sister, I know where to put you," 

GRYFFINDOR"

Jumping off the stool she ran down to go join her brother.

"Minamino, Kurama"

"Wow talk about smarts boy, Ravenclaw is perfect for you," 

'I'll like to be with the rest of my friends. Thank You.'

_"_ _I'm sorry but I'm not aloud to do that,"_

'Do you want me to show you what will happen if you don't.'

_"That's quite all right, geez two threats in one day"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Smirking the fox walked down to the Gryffindor table.

"Urameshi, Yusuke"

The spirit detective walked to the stool wondering how in the world could a hat sort you.

"Well, you are one extremely lucky kid," 

'It's skill, you rag,'

"Yeah right, let's see you should be in," 

"GRYFFINDOR"

With that note the young half demon, went to go and sit with his fellow demon lords.

I know Kurama and Hiei aren't demon lords but they are in my story. I know the song took up most of the chapter, but I wanted it to end here so I needed something to fill out the space.

To those of you on 

Just remember press the button.

Right below

 V


	6. DADA and Prof Umbridge

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't

Chapter 6: DADA and Prof. Umbridge

(Spoilers)

As soon as Yusuke sat down, Dumbledore rose and the whole Great Hall quieted down. "And now please feel free to dig in," he said as the plates in front of them filled with food. Both Kurama and Hiei looked at the food strangely as both Yusuke and Yukina dug in.. After seeing nobody pass out, they started to empty their plates in their stomachs. Sometime during the feast Tsuki had crept from his cage and had entered the Great Hall. He jumped in the lap of the first person he recognized which happened to be Hiei.

'What the hell?" said Hiei as a silver blur jumped onto him. He realized that it was Tsuki and called out the Kurama. "Hey kitsune, get your fox off of me." He pointed to Tsuki as he spoke. The fox, even though seeing his master refused to move from Hiei.

"Well it seems that Tsuki has taken a liking to you Hiei," said Kurama as he reached over Yukina and took Tsuki off his lap. Grumbling to himself Hiei soon finished his meal. As soon as everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the food disappeared.

"Excuse me. Mr.Filch has asked me to remind you not to do any magic in the halls. Also note that the Forbidden Forest isn't called Forbidden for nothing. (On this phrase Hiei said, "Well I'm called the forbidden child for a reason too you know.") We have a new staff member this year. Please welcome Professor Umbridge our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The Hall echoed with polite applause. Everyone was clapping save our favorite detective and his fellow demon lord, Hiei. " House quidditch team tryouts will" Dumbledore turned to the reason he stopped. Prof. Umbridge had risen and cleared her throat to make a speech. Dumbledore sat down smiling as the rest of the teachers looked at her like she was crazy. It was apparent to the Renkai Tentai that things were not done this way around here.

Hiei's p.o.v

'What the hell is that woman talking about? She actually believes that we care that she's from the Ministry of Magic. She's talking to us like we're children. She is just blabbing on and on. Yukina is petting Tsuki, while Kurama is holding Tsuki so she doesn't run. I looked over Kurama's shoulder to Yusuke. He looked like he was in la-la land. I looked up again and noticed she finally finished. The headmaster had risen again and was trying to finish the sentence he had started. "House quidditch team tryouts will-" My sharp hearing was once again interrupted by that girl's, the red head, and the other boys' babbling. "Well what does it mean?" asked the red head boy. The girl answered, " I'll tell you what it means, it means the Ministry's interfering in Hogwarts business." Somehow that phrase reminded me of something that Koenma had said before we left.

'Don't tell anyone that you're demons, there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that can't be trusted.'

'So, that Umbridge lady can't be trusted. I don't like people that pose a threat to my sister. Oh well, if she messes with Yukina, I know for a fact that neither Kurama or I will hesitate to end her pitiful existence.'

Normal p.o.v.

Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, and the rest of the students left the Great Hall to go to their respective Houses. Fortunately, Dumbledore knew of their heritage and had given them a room for all four of them to share. They found their clothes and belongings near their respective beds. After going through their things to make sure nobody had taken anything they settled down for the night.

"That woman is the one that Koenma was talking about," said Kurama. The group turned to him. The bedding arrangement was.       Left Right

       Yusuke Hiei

        Kurama Yukina

"I figured that much," said Yusuke as Yukina and Hiei nodded.

"Well, we should get to sleep, we do have classes in the morning. I heard from a student that this year is when they take high standard exams called O.W.L.S. If we want to pass them we need to be in top condition." Rolling his eyes at the fox, Hiei turned over in his bed and went to sleep.

Next morning……

The students were casually eating breakfast when a hooting sound echoed from the top of the Great Hall. Hundreds of owls flew through the roof. Although they had seen it all before they were staring at them. Well them consisted of 3 birds that stood out from the group, otherwise known as Shinagami, Shenlong, and Shiva. They all carried large packages the largest of them held by Shiva. Hiei reached up to help Shinagami with the box when he caught the name Shiori Minamino at the top. Almost dropping the box he tossed it to Kurama who then opened it curiously. Reading the letter he let out a sigh that meant that he wasn't in trouble for lying to her. Inside the box were clothes for each of them. Opening the package with his name on it he realized that they were Japanese clothing like the ones he wore. "Hey we could where these to Hogsmeade instead of ruining our colored school robes," said Kurama as he shifted through his package. At the bottom of his clothing there was an outfit wrapped up. It was definitely fancy. Taking it out he showed it to everyone saying that they could where this to the biggest ceremony instead of a dress robe. Hiei silently agreed. After handing Yusuke his package he gave Hiei his. Peeking inside, Hiei smirked ' Kurama's mother knew his taste.' He turned to Yukina who has unwrapping her package and took one of the material out.

"Oh," she cried as she saw it. It was silk and was a gorgeous purple with a silver shine to it. "Hiei wouldn't this look great as a kimono," the ice apparition happily

Turning to his sister he put on one of his rare smiles and said, "Of course Yukina, right Kurama."

A blushing Kurama turned to his best friends sister and said, "it would look lovely on you,Yukina"

Smirking to himself he caught the spirit detectives eye and nodded. They both reached for the other packages both addressed from Koenma.

"I would open them in private if I were you," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see their head of House Prof. McGonagall. "When you open you'll see what I mean." With a suspicious look from Hiei they nodded picking up the boxes and the packages from Shiori, as well as Kurama's and Yukina's stuff they headed up to their room leaving a blushing Yukina and Kurama behind.

I haven't gotten much review for this fic. By the time I get up to chapter 24 I hoped to have 232 reviews again. Even though it's not as much anymore, new people are reviewing my story so I know that other people like it as well. Oh well Ja Ne


	7. Double Potions hehe

I own nothing…..

Chapter 7: Double Potions…….hehe

While Hiei and Yusuke were up in their doom room putting away their things and getting their supplies( Kurama had threaten them if they didn't come to class), Kurama and Yukina had gotten their schedules and were keeping Yusuke's and Hiei's for them. They bounded into the Great Hall jackets swaying as they walked.

Uniforms—Hiei's look exactly like he usually wears except that it's in the right colors. His material is silk. Yusuke's jacket is shorter and he's wearing jeans instead of cotton pants like the others.

Kurama's and Yukina's uniform are the same as the students except their in silk. Sorry about the interruption but just giving you some details

Walking over to Kurama and Yukina they sat down next to them looking across to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were talking to each other. "Excuse me," said Kurama as he tried to politely intrude in their conversation.

"Yes," said Hermione as she looked up from her schedule.

"I was wondering if you could help us out with our schedules because we're a bit lost."

Smiling the witch said yes and asked to see their schedules. "Here," said the fox passing him hers as he said, "we all have the same schedules"

Looking at his Hermione looked up and smiled, "Well," she said, "just stick close to us because we have the same schedules." As they turned to leave if one listened close enough they could here a certain fire demon cursing under his breath in various languages.

"Oh great," said Harry as they joined Hermione and the Renkai Tentai.

"What," said Yusuke as he looked at Harry curiously.

"We have Double Potions first thing this morning, and we got it with Slytherins," he answered as next to him Ron groaned.

"Aren't Slytherins those guys we saw on the train, the ones that went to grab me," spoke up Yukina as she edged closer to Kurama. She would have edged closer to Hiei but her matchmaking brother and the spirit detective had made sure that she would walk between Yusuke and Kurama. Harry and Ron both nodded.

"To make it worse the Potions teacher is head of Slytherin House and he hates Gryffindors and treats them really unfair," informed Hermione as they made their way to the dungeon. "You might want to take a heavier jacket with you because the dungeons are quite cold." They all shook they're heads each for their own reason. Yukina was at home in the cold, the cold didn't affect Hiei because of his koorime heritage and both Yusuke and Kurama were used to immense cold.  

They entered the cold dungeons and took a seat next to each other. Kurama and Hiei were sharing a work area while Yukina and Yusuke were sharing one. Suddenly Professor Snape walked into the dungeon, door slamming behind him.

Walking toward the front of the room, he turned to look at the Renkai Tentai saying, "Well, well so these are our new students. Tell me Jaganshi what is the Draught of Peace." Obviously he had forgotten that he had two Jaganshi's in the class.

Glancing at each other both Hiei and Yukina nodded and said in unison, "The Draught of Peace is a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation." Looking at them weirdly he turned to Yukina and asked him why did she speak when he asked Jaganshi. "Well I'm a Jaganshi, Yukina Jaganshi, you didn't specify who you wanted to answer the question, myself or my brother," said Yukina as she tried her best to clear up the problem. Looking entirely embarrassed he turned to the board and started to write down directions to make the Draught of Peace. Hiei on the other hand was thoroughly pissed off with Snape for talking to his sister like that. Unfortunately (or fortunately depended on who you are) Kurama had seen him before he was able to set Snape's robes on fire. 

"Hiei what do you think you're doing?" said Kurama as they got up to go the cupboard to get their ingredients. The spiky haired pyro ignored the question by quickly slipping away back to the work area. Placing the ingredients in the proper order and time was easy for out straight A honor student. His partner on the other hand was in charge of the exact amount of the ingredient and his favorite thing fire. With Hiei monitoring the fire their potion turned out perfect. The same was said for Yusuke and Yukina who could have easily lowered the temperature of the cauldron just by looking at it. When Snape came to look at their potions he was forced to put an O grade for them(remember O.W.L.S). Grumbling to himself he made his way to the other tables.

Turning past Yusuke, Hiei looked at Yukina, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Hiei," said Yukina as they looked at Snape give Harry extra homework for doing the potion wrong. "He's treating Harry very unfairly."

"If you help me out we can ice the room, get him back for talking that way toward you," he said smirking at Snape's back.

"All I have to do is wave my wand and a snowstorm will form," she said back to his brother.

"But he might find out that it was you from your wand, so lets do this our way."

"Alright," said Yukina as she warned Yusuke what they going to do. Hiei warned Kurama who said that the obnoxious professor deserved it. Smirking that he had finally gotten to the fox and Yukina he looked at Yukina and nodded. Turning so their faces were covered their eyes turned from fire red to ice blue. Suddenly icicles formed from the ceiling and the floor turned to ice. The potions were frozen and icicles were starting to form on the cupboard. The different bottles began to shatter from the great change in temperature. Everyone was freezing trying to get out of the dungeon. Getting up Yukina, and Hiei ran from the room with the rest of the students. They gathered in the Great Hall while the 'problem' was being sorted out. Fortunately it was spirit energy and magic couldn't melt it so because of the lack of supplies and space Potions were cancelled for the next two weeks. This left Harry jumping for joy.

Smirking to each other the Renkai Tentai sat down in their free time and started to write to the others at home. All except Hiei of course, he was planning on ways to make Malfoy's life hell.

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday had a lot of work to do…..

Thank you so much for reviewing my fanfic. I am so happy. 


	8. Defense agaisnt the Dark Arts

I haven't won the lottery yet so Yu Yu Hakusho is still not mine….

With Potions out of the way for two weeks thanks to the twin duo of Yukina and Hiei the only other subject they would have to worry about would have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they unfortunately had right after Potions. It wasn't the subject they were worried about. All of them were looking forward to the defense. The problem was the teacher. Another unfortunate thing was they had it with the Slytherins.

Making their way toward the DADA classroom the Renkai Tentai and their friends were deep in conversation. Actually the Renkai Tentai was listening while Hermione chatted their ears off. " I wonder what type of spell that was, I never saw it before. It must be a very powerful spell to freeze the entire dungeon like it did. The teachers can't even get it melted. I have to look up on it after class or during lunch." Looking curiously at Hermione, Ron silently agreed with her. Harry on the other hand was looking at the exchange students wondering why they were so quiet or in question not gossiping about what happened. Deciding it was none of his business he decided to leave it alone.

They arrived into Prof. Umbridge's classroom very early and took their pick of the seats. Hermione was trying to get in the front, but both Kurama and Yukina beat her to it (the good students that they are). They had decided to sit in the front while they left both Yusuke and Hiei sitting together in the back of the class. Little did they know that was the worst thing they could have done. As soon as the last person filed through the door the class started.

On the board were the coarse aims, which everyone had to copy down. With Hiei's super speed he was easily the first one finished. The professor rose to the front of the room asking the class if they had a copy of the book for the class. The class murmured yes. "Excuse me," she said, "but when I ask you a question you say _Yes Professor Umbridge, No Professor Umbridge _now let's try that again. Do you have a copy of the book?" The class answered "Yes Professor Umbridge." Although if one listened careful enough you could hear two voices in the back saying "hai baka sensei" Both Yukina and Kurama turned around to glare at the two demon lords.

"Class I want you to put away your wands and read chapter 1. We'll discuss questions when your finished." Kurama's, Yukina's, Hiei's and Hermione's hand automatically went into the air. Pointing at Yukina's  hand she said tell me your name and ask your question.

"My name is Yukina Jaganshi and I've already finished reading the chapter." Hermione's hand automatically went down.

"Then read the next chapter," she answered.

"I've read the whole book professor," she answered.

"Then stay quiet and look over the book to make sure you know the work." This phrase quieted Yukina instantly which brought on a death glare from Hiei's and Kurama's direction. Turning to Kurama she said, "Yes Mr." She passed waiting for him to continue.

"Kurama Minamino," he said "I have a question about the course aims." Knowing that Kurama was going to answer his question he put his hand down eager to barbeque Umbridge for embarrassing his sister. "I was wondering why we aren't going to perform the spells in class."

"Well Mr. Minamino, As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, you should be able to perform the spell when you have your exam," She said.

"You mean the first time we perform the spells will be during the exam," yelled out Yusuke.

"Yes, if you study the theory good enough," Harry, shouting, then cut her off.

" And what's good theory going to do in the real world."

"This is school Mr.Potter you shouldn't expect dark wizards to barge in any minute. Besides dark material such as this talk are not prohibited at the school."

At this phrase, Hiei interrupted her shouting, "Dark material is my specialty, I'm it myself."

Turning to Hiei she said, "Well Mr. Jaganshi maybe you should learn to respect the school's rules and teachers in detention tomorrow afternoon at 5.

Harry turned to Hiei watching him and shouted out, "shouldn't we be ready for what's out there." Umbridge questioned his phrase, "Like Voldermort," Smiling to the class she said it was all a BIG lie. "Then Cedric Diggory dropped down on his own accord did he." While the class turned to him in shock, Hiei had a smirk on his face while Yusuke was shouting , "You go Harry."

"Well then Mr. Potter perhaps you should think over you're priorities in detention joining Mr. Jaganshi huh." Fortunately or unfortunately the bell rang saving Umbridge from the unfortunate event of being barbequed by a vengeful Hiei.

Running out the door they ran into Prof. McGonagall head of Gryffindor. Seeing their faces she figured it didn't go well. "Mr. Jaganshi, Ms. Jaganshi, Mr. Minamino, and Mr. Urameshi please report to the Quidditch field with your 'gifts'." With that remark she left them confused. Running up to them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started asking them questions. Turning to Hiei she let a barrage of questions, which he promptly ignored. Harry thanked Yusuke and Hiei for backing him up while Yukina and Kurama kept saying that they shouldn't have had such an outburst even though she deserved it. Remembering McGonagall's statement they rushed to their dorm to open up their gift.

As they entered their dorm room Hiei went to check on Fiore. Seeing he was okay and growing quickly he turned to the others who were opening the boxes from Koenma. "There's a letter inside," said Yukina as she tore upon the envelope.

"Dear Renkai Tentai,   The great Koenma here. I decided to send you your own brooms because Hiei might accidently set the others on fire. Each one is made for a specific person. I believe you could figure out which one's whose." Grumbling to himself he burned the boxes. Two brooms fell out of each box. One was Ice blue with darker blue broom twigs. On it had red lettering spelling out Avalanche (Yukina's). One was green with blue twigs. It had the word Spirit written in black (Yusuke's). The next one had cat-eye yellow twigs with a red body. In silver letters the word Thief was written out across (Kurama's). The last one was black with blood red twigs. On the side were the words Hellfire written in dark orange. The brooms each had a certain gem next to words. On Yukina's it had a Sapphire. On Spirit it had an Emerald. Theif  it had a diamond while on Hellfire it had a ruby.

Taking up their brooms they made their way to the Quidditch field, they met some Gryffindors mainly Harry, Ron, and Hermione, one Ravenclaw, 3 Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoys group from Slytherin. Malfoy had his broom with him. After learning how to fly (though they had the speed to go faster than a firebolt excluding Yukina) they decided they might as well try out for the team. All that time Hiei found the perfect way to embarrass Malfoy.

"Oi ningen," called Hiei pointing his finger toward Malfoy. "Race." It wasn't a question it was a command.

"Sure," said Malfoy. He smirked getting onto his Nimbus 2001. Shaking his head Hiei mounted Hellfire, "I'll give you a head start." Malfoy thought that he was crazy but thought that he was being cocky so he said why not. After 3 seconds Hiei shot after Malfoy only on speed 2. He sped past him leaving a trail of fire behind him. After finishing the race it was safe to say Malfoy was pissed off.

"What the hell is that broom made of?" he asked. "None of your business," Hiei answered. Yukina then walked up to Hiei to tell him to leave him alone when Malfoy grabbed her. That was all it took, in less than a second both Kurama and Hiei were up in his face. It took all their restraint to keep their weapons hidden. "Never touch her again," they said in unison, "got it." Instead of answering Malfoy did the only smart thing he ran off Nimbus 2001 in his hand. Yukina hoped he had learned his lesson. Hiei and the other hand was far from finished with him. And he knew that if he asked both Yusuke and Kurama  would gladly help him.

I am so so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. It was originally supposed to go out yesterday. As school gets closer the chapters will get harder to get up but I will try my best.

I thank all of you for reviewing and as a spoiler Keiko will be in the chapter after next. Thank you all so much.

Please Review.

-JaganshiSummoner/Ryu Kokoro                                              


	9. Detention and Discoveries

Nope..Still don't own it

After Madam Hooch saw them fly, they automatically made the team. Well two of them made the team while the other two were substitute. They walked back to the Great Hall to try and get something to eat before they had to go to Divination. "That was some broomstick," said Ron to Hiei as they devoured some Spanish rice. "Can I ride it some time, please?" Ron knew the answer just by Hiei's silence..

Smiling Kurama turned to Ron and said, "Don't worry, I'll let you ride Thief. It might not be as fast as Hellfire but it's faster than any broomstick you've ridden." Ron's face lit up at the thought of riding a broomstick faster than the Firebolt. Ron was stuttering trying to find the right words to thank Kurama when he held up his hand and said, "Think nothing of it where all friends here aren't we." Ron nodded and agreed for both Harry and Hermione who they had lost once they entered the Great Hall.

The day passed quickly for the Renkai Tentai. All of them were at the top of their class with their grades. Their behavior was good except for Hiei's and Yusuke's in D.A.D.A. The morning of the second day brought a surprise when Shenlong swept down to Yusuke with a letter from someone he would never suspect, Keiko. It was short and simple with one sentence, 'Yusuke wait until tomorrow, I have a surprise for all of you.' He told the rest of them but the only one with helping words was Yukina 'just wait for the surprise tomorrow'.

That day went quickly as well, and as soon as they finished their homework at 4:45 both Hiei and Harry made their to Umbridge's classroom. Passing out a piece of parchment and a quill she turned to Harry and said, "write I will not interrupt class, until I tell you to stop understand". Turing to Hiei she said, "write I will not disrespect my teacher, until I stop you got it". They were about to ask about the ink when she added, "don't worry about the ink." As Harry wrote he gasped as the words came out in his skin bleeding. He refused to cry even though it hurt. Looking over at Hiei he didn't see anything happening to his hand. It seemed that Umbridge and noticed that as well.

Motioning for him to come, he got up and gave her the piece of paper and quill. She told him to press harder which he did but still nothing happened to his hand. It wasn't until Umbridge got frustrated and grabbed the quill and pressed down on the paper as hard as she could. The paper didn't break because it was magical but that wouldn't matter. On tiny drop of Hiei's blood appeared on to the paper. One drop of blood bled from his hand. One drop of blood was all it took. Ice emerged from the blood and froze the whole paper. Then fire came from it burning it until there was nothing left.

Umbridge stood, their jaw on the ground. Waving her arms around, "Out," she shouted with what little voice she could bring up. Even though Harry knew she was talking about Hiei he took this opportunity to run out the door quickly. With Hiei next to him he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that?" Harry asked as they waited for the staircase to stop moving. Hiei remained silent so Harry tried another approach. "If you don't tell me I'll ask Kurama and told him what I saw. He'll tell me because we're all friends and I know he knows." Sighing to himself Hiei raised his head to look at Harry.

"Alright, when we get to the common room get that red head friend of yours and come to our dorm room. Understand" Harry nodded knowing he was already on Hiei's good side. He was about to ask another question when Hiei interrupted. "And no you can't ride Hellfire." Giving him a how-did-you-know-I-was-going-to-say-that look. He continued to walk to the common room wondering what kind of secret he was hiding.

As they walked into the common room Hiei went straight to the rest of the Renkai Tentai to discuss what was going on. Motioning to Ron he walked across the room to the detectives. All that time Hermione seeing what was going on decided to join them. They walked until they reached their dorm room and motioned Hermione out with a, "sorry Hermione you can't come in just yet." Hiei on the other hand made mention to not try to listen in to the room because it was sound proof.

Turning to the demons his look told them to start their conversation. Kurama decided to explain it all. "Well to sum things up we're all demons. Hiei is of both fire and ice. Yukina is an ice demon. Yusuke is  ..well we Yusuke is half demon half human. And as for me I'm a fox demon, I control plants. You see your wand magic can be used by any person with spirit magic. Our spirit magic is a lot more powerful than your wand magic." After finishing his summing up of details Harry and Ron started to laugh trying to say you actually believe we'll by that.

"Hn," said Hiei as a took off his headband to show them his Jagan Eye. Gasping both of them turned to Hiei and their eyes widened. "I'll give you one warning, you tell anyone about this and we will not hesitate to kill you in any way possible. We are the demon lords of the Makai and we can do it if we wished." Nodding to him furiously they both promised to keep their mouth shut.

"Stop scaring them Hiei, hey I got an idea how we could get that little you-know-what from Slytherin back for all the trouble he's caused.

Now this was getting interested as Hiei walked over to Yusuke and said two words, "do tell."

Malfoy walked up to Harry and Ron to go and tease them as usual. Hermione seeing this came to back her friends up. They were in the Great Hall and two teachers were there so Malfoy couldn't try anything big. She reached them in time to hear Ron say, "you better take that back." He was cut off by Malfoy screaming. It seemed that somewho the plants surrounding the Slytherin table had expanded and were now dangling Malfoy 5 feet from the group. His hands were tied together by one vine. While his legs were tied together with another. Suddenly fire crawled up the lower vines to a screaming Malfoy's legs.

The fire stopped just by his feet so it wouldn't injure him permanently (darn). He was so caught up with the fire he didn't notice the ice creeping towards his hands. After 15 minutes of teachers trying to get a screaming Malfoy down Hiei decided to have some Jagan fun.

In his demon lord voice he told Malfoy something through his Jagan. 'You talk or do anything bad to Yukina or one of her group again and the fire will not stop by your ankles.' Smirking to himself he signaled Kurama and Yukina to stop their powers. Immediately, he fell to the ground and tried to get up but couldn't, thanks to the burn marks on his legs. Yusuke gave a thumbs up to Harry and Ron and was thankful Hermione didn't catch on to it. They had finally gotten to Kurama and Yukina and he didn't want a goody-goody like her ruining their fun with the little pain in the neck.   

I got the Malfoy idea from watching my brother play Final Fantasy 8. Like always thank you for your reviews. Thank you so much. And as always please review. Also I'm getting my web page up and I would be really thankful if you visited and signed by Gbook. The address is 

-Jaganshisummoner/Ryu Kokoro


	10. Surprises, surprises and have I said sur...

I would love to own them, but sadly I don't..

Harry and Ron had grown closer to the Renkai Tentai since they had pulled that trick on Malfoy. They were talking about it all night until Hiei had threatened them that he would like even a little peace and quiet that night. Unknown to them that day  would change their whole look on Hogwarts. The Great Hall was filled to the brim that morning with everyone gathering for their 3rd day of class. Not even Hiei could have guessed the surprises that were in store for them. Dumbledore stood up with his arms raised for silence and his voice echoed through the hall even though it was low. "Today we have been gifted with one more exchange student, she comes from the others old school if you wanted to know." All while he was saying this Yusuke was repeating one word in his head; no. "Please welcome to Hogwarts Keiko Ukimora." The whole Hall was caught up in polite applause. Thanks to his demon hearing Yusuke was able to hear some comments about how fine she looked or something along that sort of line.

Getting up and grabbing Keiko's hand he glared at Malfoy who was looking at Keiko in interest and said to the whole Hall. "I don't care which House she's in, but if anyone dare messes with my girlfriend I'll see to it that you'll never find a girl friend or any other type of friend for that matter." The whole Hall was quite while Umbridge gave a very disapproving look and would have said something if it wasn't for the glare McGonagall was giving her. Seeing that everyone had heard him he let go of Keiko so she could go to the sorting hat.

"Well, well, well you're the demon lord's girl friend, very impressive. You have a lot of courage to have gone to that tournament as well. Even though he didn't say it if I put you in another house I know I won't live to sort another year so lets put you in GRYFFINDOR."

Keiko happily made her down to Yusuke as Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms for silence once more. In addition to a new student we have two new teachers, well assistants really. Please welcome Professor Genkai(spelling?) and Professor Karasu. Professor Genkai will be assisting Professor Umbridge and Professor Karasu will be assisting Professor Snape. And yes Professor Umbridge, you need this assistant I have a lot of complaints about you from students Gryffindors especially. All that time the whole Renkai Tentai were staring at Genkai wondering how did they get her to agree to come her; Kurama was worried about an old 'friend' of his. Thankfully they wouldn't have Potions until next week. They did on the other hand have Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. The only Gryffindors looking forward to that was the Renkai Tentai.

The whole group made their way from Herbology as Yusuke introduced Keiko to Harry and Ron. They had DADA right after Herbology (aka Kurama's favorite subject) and they were wondering where they were in a rush to go to it. Starting at one of the hallways they started to run to the class to get a good seat when Genkai started teaching. Yusuke especially was up for the challenge of getting taught by her once again. Bursting into the room and dragging Harry and Ron behind them they saw that the desks had been replaced with tables. The whole Renkai Tentai sat by one while Harry and Ron sat with Hermione, Dean, and Neville.

"Alright people," said Genkai. "It took me a while to convince your teacher to at least let me train you in physical fitness. If you want to actually train with me you'll have to survive life or death situations just ask Yusuke." The class turned to the demon lord in curiosity.

"Are you sure that you convinced her or did you threaten her," asked Yusuke as he looked at his teacher.

"I'm surprised you asked me that question dimwit, I thought they meant the same to you." Umbridge stood up and was about to the take control of the class when Genkai took out her wand and all the desks stacked up to one side of the room. "Alright, class," she waved her wand and mats appeared on the ground, "I want 65 push ups." The whole class looked at her like she was crazy. "Well get on with it." The Renkai Tentai was about to get down on the ground when Genkai said, "Yukina, Keiko both of you do 110 (Hiei and Yusuke had trained them a bit). The class stopped their push-ups and turned to look at her with a surprised look. "You three will do 500 of them and one-handed at that." She knew that it was little work to them to do 500 one-handed push-ups. The Renkai Tentai got down on the ground and started doing their push-ups, they had finished before anyone else as well. After doing other exercise they had started to learn how to throw a punch. Half the class could barely lift their arm after the lesson.

"That was a good lesson," said Yukina as she and the rest of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room before lunch.

"Good lesson, she tried to kill us," said Ron as they climbed their way up the stairs.

"That's nothing," said Yusuke, "that's not even quart of how hard she used to go down on me when I was her student." Kurama laughed remembering how Yusuke had been out sleeping from the time on the ship to the last fight of the first round. They parted at the dormitories. It seemed that Keiko would be bunking with them as well. They all went into (different) bathrooms to take a shower.

The day was beginning to come to a good close when their free last period was interrupted when Snape came charging into the classroom. "Until the dungeons have been defrosted this will be your classroom so please take out your quills and paper and start taking notes about the Draught of Peace's full extent.

He turned around and was about to raise his wand to write on the board when he heard a voice behind him saying, "wouldn't it be better to take them outside so they can see the ingredients of the potion in their natural habitat. You have lots of time." It was the truth they had 3 and a half hours until class ended for the day. Kurama paled as the owner of the voice walked through the door. Gulping he took his textbook and brought it as close to his face as it could get. 

"Fine," said Snape. The only reason he agreed was because he didn't want to know what would happen to him if he said 'no' to Karasu. The closer they got to the Forbidden Forest the closer the girls in the class edged to Karasu. Even Hermione wanted to get closer to him. Kurama on the other hand wanted to get as far away from Karasu as possible. The thought of him running his fingers through his hair like he did last time made cold shivers run down his spine. The other Renkai Tentai had the same idea. They didn't know why he was here in the first place. The only person who could have given him permission to come to the Human World and enter as a Hogwarts instructor was Koenma.

It wasn't until half way through the trip did Karasu decide to approach them. The closest person to him was Yukina who didn't notice him. Unfortunately a certain fox spirit did notice him approaching. A low growl filled the area, the students were wandering what kind of creature made the sound while Karasu and the Renkai Tentai knew that the sound was made from a very protective kitsune. "So, the pretty boy is protective of the girl. I'll have to make a note of that." Edging closer to him he knew that Kurama could sense him. He was about to put his hand on his shoulder when Kurama turned around and grabbed his hand. The rest of the Renkai Tentai stopped to see what was going on. Fortunately, they were the last in the line and nobody noticed they gone, except for three people. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stopped to see what was going on between the new kids and the new teacher.

"Kurama what are you doing," said Hermione as they turned around to see Kurama holding the teacher's wrist in the air.

Turning to the kids Karasu told them, "Go with the rest of the group, I need to talk to them." Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him away with Hermione to go and hide to use the Extendable Ears Fred and George gave them. They were looking for a good place to hide when they heard Karasu call after them, "don't even try to use that eavesdropping equipment you have they won't work." Sure enough all they heard at the end of the Extendable Ears was static. When they tried to hear what they were saying they couldn't understand a word because they were talking in Japanese.   

"So why are you here," asked Kurama as he let Karasu's hand go. The former Tuguro team member drew something out of his pocket and handed it to them.

"I was going to give this you, but it seems that you tried to avoid me all day." He smirked remembering how he was approaching Kurama in the hallway when he practically ran down the hallway hand in hair ready to get his rose whip out.

Kurama ripped it open almost tearing the letter.

_Dear Renkai Tentai,_

_It's me the great Koenma here. I've given Karasu life and sent Genkai because I taught you might need some back up. Problems have occurred up here in the Spirit World. The last Makai Whistle has been stolen. I've sent Kuwabara to go and retrieve it. If you remember Touya from team Masho, I've sent him with Kuwabara. Please look out for anything strange going on though. If there is something going on please do not keep it to yourself and send a letter._

_                                                                                    The Great Koenma_

"So pacifier breath sent you and grandma to help us out and give us some advice," said Yusuke as he grabbed the letter from Kurama and proceeded to read it himself. "I thought that last Whistle was the one I destroyed."

Karasu shook his head and said, " Koenma had one more but he refused to destroy it and instead put it in the royal vault."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME I RISKED MY BUTT OUT THERE FIGHTING SUZAKU, AND HE HAD ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS HIDDEN AWAY," Yusuke shouted so loud thankfully in Japanese that some birds flew out of the trees.

"Hush," said Karasu as he looked into the sky. "Both Genkai and myself will be here if anything shows up, so please do not run from me in the hallway again," he said this mainly in Kurama's direction.

"Excuse me," said Yukina making everyone jump, "but we have to hurry if we don't want the rest of the class to notice we're missing." Nodding in agreement Hiei started to walk back to the castle with Yukina right behind of him. The rest of the spirit detectives followed. 

When they got back to the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore was getting ready to make an announcement. As they got into their seats Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to ask them 20 questions. Kurama was getting a really big headache but thankfully Hiei ended their charade with a quick 'you better shut up before I make you'.

"Well we have good news," said Dumbledore interrupting everyone. "We were fortunate enough to have enough time in our schedules to plan a Halloween costume party. You can begin to make your costumes now because we will be having a contest on the best costume." The Renkai Tentai just stared there taking in the news.

Fortunately Yukina was the one to break the silence, "So when are we going to start planning our costumes."

Note: I got a review from this person (didn't even leave me a name) asking why I took Kuwa out of the story at the beginning and why did I make Yukina a jaganshi. (notice the astrics on asking) First off, I know that Yukina isn't a jaganshi she needed a last name and Yukina and Hiei are siblings so shouldn't they have the same last name. Further more as you read in this chapter the Makai Whistle has been released. Koenma needed someone to stay back and defend the Whistle when Yusuke and the others left. He knew if he told Yusuke, that the spirit detective would have most likely blown up on him on the spot. Hiei would not have followed the orders and you'll find out the reason for Kurama later on in the story. So Koenma made up the most passable excuse so the others wouldn't be suspicious.  There. Now do you understand.       

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had problems logging into my account and added to the fact that I was working on my home page. Oh well thanks to all who have reviewed and signed the guestbook on my page. If you don't know the address is you don't put www.

-JaganshiSummoner/ Ryu Kokoro  


	11. High Inquistitor and planning the costum...

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.

The days went by slowly especially for Kurama who didn't trust Karasu one bit. Out of all their classes they looked forward to Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts the most courtesy of Genkai. Harry was glad for Genkai too because it prevented him from getting into trouble with Umbridge. Hiei on the other hand was thoroughly pissed off because both teachers he wanted to fry had a very powerful Spirit user on their side. But then again he could probably make a deal with Karasu because like Gryffindors he hated Snape with a vengence.

The class Hiei hated most had to be Divination. On the first week Professor Trelawny must have prophesied his death at least 15 times. After class, Harry had come up to the others to tell them that Professor Trelawny's weird welcome to her class. Not giving Hiei a proper excuse to let her off the hook with annoying him, Yukina had to make him promise not to fry her. And of course Yusuke, and Kurama had to sit by him in Divination to make sure that he didn't go back on his word.

A few weeks after school began the front page of the Daily Prophet caught the Renkai Tentai's eye. Ignoring Hermione's scolding as he grabbed the paper from Hermione's stack of mail, he unfolded the paper and stared at it not believing what he was reading.

"Hiei what is it?" asked Kurama as he looked at his bewildered friend. The only response he got was an 'Oh hell no.' Looking over the fire youkai shoulder he let his mouth hang open as he read the front cover.

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

Finally Hiei got the nerve to speak and fortunately he spoke in Japanese, "you're telling me that, that poor excuse for a human is going to be able to make the rules here, what happened to the headmaster." The rest of the Renkai Tentai looked at Hiei has he heard them cursing Umbridge in Japanese. Their English friends looked more curious than understanding. Kurama politely took the paper from Hiei's hands and showed it to them. They had the same reaction has he did. Three mouths hanged open over the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"It says here that as the high-inquisitor she can check teachers out to see if their suited to teach and can fire them if need be. But it says here that she can't fire the two new assistants. I wonder why?" that was Hermione filling them in on some of the article.

"The good thing about it is that we we'll be having DADA with just Professor Genkai but she'll be checking out two of the classes we'll be having. Their Potions", on this Harry and Ron groaned, "and Transfiguration. We're having Potions and Snape must be furious because of what's going on. I don't like that new teacher either. So, in other words we'd better not be late." Taking that note, both gangs got up and quickly walked to the dungeons which had been miraculously brought back to it's normal atmosphere in less than half a week cough, cough Karasu cough**.**

The spirit detectives had surprisingly reached the dungeons first to see if they could talk to a certain spirit magic user. "Karasu what in the world is going on," said Kurama as he saw him outside of the first dungeon.

"I don't know but from now on if we're seen talking like this someone will get suspicious so both myself and Genkai will meet you in your dorm tonight. Understand." They nodded as they made their way into the classroom where the worst Potions lesson of their lives would take place.

"That went well," said Kurama sarcastically as they made their way to Transfiguration. They made their way in and sat down in the front of the class. Unlike Professor Snape, McGonagall did not like interruptions from anyone unless it was a good reason. They began the class like usual, getting their wands and books out and sat down quietly waiting for instructions.

Professor Umbridge walked into the classroom at least 20 minutes late. The class turned to her but quickly turned back to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. "Hem," said Umbridge as she cleared her throat to get their attention. Ignoring her McGonagall continued to teach the class how to change their desks into small dogs. "Hem, hem," said Umbridge yet again a little longer.

"Professor Umbridge what is it that you want. You have interrupted my class, and arrived exceptionally late is there anything that you need to add to that list." Smirking at Umbridge Hiei and Yusuke had to control themselves for giving an out loud applause to McGonagall.

"Well, you know that I am the high inquisitor at Hogwarts now and that I have to interview the teachers while they work so today is your turn," said Umbridge as she smirked.

"And your point is," said the Professor as she turned back to teaching. A furious Umbridge scribbled something on her notepad, but kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

At the end of the class after the students left both the Renkai Tentai and Harry's group made their way to McGonagall's desk. "Hey Professor," said Yusuke as he made his way to her. "That was some way to show that poor excuse of a teacher." Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina, nodded in agreement. "Hey if she ever does anything to you we'll deal with her. You're our favorite teacher and coming from me that's something."

"Thank you Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Minamino, Mr. and Ms. Jaganshi. I really appreciate the support at the moment, everyone is in an uproar."

"You know that we'll also back you up Professor McGonagall," said Hermione looking proud. Smiling at them she said that she needed to go back to work and that the least they could do for them is not cause any trouble. They all promised they wouldn't cause none except for Hiei and Yusuke. They promised not to cause much.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The end of the school day brought groans from everyone as both Hermione and Kurama made them do their homework as soon as they got to the common room. Hermione who was still taking more classes than everyone else, except probably Kurama had a lot more homework to do and had moved to another part of the common room to get some quiet. Finding the nosy girl gone Yusuke motioned everyone upstairs to their large dorm room.

"So what shall we go as for the Halloween party," asked Keiko as she sat down on her bed.

"Well," said Yukina, "I was planning to go as an Ice Mage, you know the stronger version of the ice apparition. I've seen some of them before and I can easily copy their uniforms."

"That's settled," said Yusuke turning to Keiko, "so what about you?"

"To tell you the truth I might actually go as the dark magician girl, you know the one from Yu-gi-oh! (I don't own Yu-gi-oh).

"What about you guys."

"Well to tell you the truth we were just going to go in our demon lord forms."

"It's pretty easy and we'll go and provide the necessary fabric and jewels for the outfits," said Kurama as he looked at Hiei for approval, "right Hiei."

"Hn," said Hiei as he looked out the window from his seat on the sill.

"That's Hiei for 'I'll do it, all right.'"

"So what are you two going as," asked Yusuke as he looked at Harry and Ron.

Looking at each other they said, "we didn't think about it and have no idea where to start."

"Just think about it and then come back to us we'll handle the material," said Yusuke, "um Hiei I think something's wrong with Fiore." (ha I knew you thought I forgot about him) Sure enough when the fire demon turned to his phoenix's cage something was not right. Flames were shooting from his body and his feathers were coming off. Reaching to touch him through his cage a burst of flames shot out from his body and covered him completely. He grew and the flame died down and in his place was a fully-grown phoenix.

"So you're nice and grown now huh," said Hiei as he stroke his flaming feathers. "Well, let's send you on your first flight." Getting a piece of paper from his draw he scribbled something on the paper with his speed and tied it to his leg. "Take this to Koenma and don't leave until you get a reply got it." Fiore raised his head in understanding at took off through the window Yukina had quickly opened.

I know everyone thought I forgot about the birds and fox. Don't worry, they'll be playing an important role later on in the story.

****


	12. The talk, Hogsmeade, and getting the cos...

Disclaimer: I own nothing sob

"What did you write," asked Yukina as she turned to her brother.

"I asked him about the material for the costumes and what he was thinking sending Touya with that idiot, and of course what Karasu is doing here," answered Hiei as he stroked Shinagami's feathers.

"You pretty much summed everything up," said Yusuke, "speaking of which we should clean this place up, both Karasu and Genkai will be coming to see us tonight." Nodding they went to clean up their separate area's Kurama helped Yusuke because his area was already neat. Hiei finished his in record time and pulled Hellfire and started cleaning it making sure it was spotless. Harry and Ron sat on Kurama's bed wondering if they should leave or not. At that moment both teachers walked through the door. Ron and Harry took in a breath when they saw that Hermione was accompanying them asking Professor Karasu about a certain Potion.

She was about to enter the room to sit with them when Genkai held her by her arm and pointed to Harry and Ron, "all three of you out. And don't try to listen the door is sound proof." Harry and Ron turned to leave obviously scared of both Genkai and Karasu. After they left and shut the door, Karasu calmly took a seat on the nearest bed, which happened to be Kurama's. Turning to Genkai she motioned for her to sit down. Taking a seat on Yusuke's bed she began the conversation about what she knew about the high inquisitor thing.

"The Ministry appointed her as high inquisitor because the Minister of Magic feared that Dumbledore might be teaching you how to go against the Ministry. She has to teach you defensive spells but not let you do them in class. The Ministry and Dumbledore aren't getting along very well."

"You mean to tell me that we might fail out Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.S because of the Ministry's selfishness," called out Kurama who was worried about why the Minister refused to let Hogwarts students perform to their full ability.

"Precisely, but grades aren't the problem," answered Karasu. "He's afraid that Hogwarts students will come and take away his position at the Ministry. He doesn't want Dumbledore getting it either. We have to go now. If anything goes on talk to Koenma and us. Besides I don't want to miss out on all the fun." Karasu finished his speech with a smirk and turned to them once more and said, "You might find this school boring so let's boost it up a little. Every Saturday and Thursday you meet us in the free D.A.D.A classroom and we have a little sparring session. On this note Hiei smirked while Kurama paled on the thought of having to fight Karasu again. Yusuke was really riling to fight his teacher again after not getting much of a challenge from her class. Leaving the room the Renkai Tentai not wanting to speak to each other took the time to get some well-deserved rest because the next day would be their first trip to Hogsmeade.

Harry came up to them right after breakfast to ask them to meet him in the Hog Head around noon. He said he couldn't discuss it now. As they walked into their room to get changed they decided to wear one of the outfits Ms. Minamino was so kind to send them. Kurama decided on the outfit he had worn when he first went to the Dark Tournament. Yusuke took the same style outfit except it had green outlines with a lighter green main color. Hiei chose a dark red outfit with a lighter red as the outline. Both Keiko and Yukina chose a kimono (you know like the one Yukina wears). Keiko chose a light orange while Yukina chose an aqua blue. The kimonos were made out of satin not silk. They were saving that one for the Ball in Febuary.

-Hogsmeade

The girls walked through the area keeping close to the boys. After getting a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks they made their way into the Hog Head to meet Harry for noon. When they arrived inside they looked around to see a lot of Gryffidors, a couple Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs. They sat down by Harry just in time to hear Hermione whisper to him, 'Why did you have to go and invite them' while she was looking at Yukina. Not feeling in place Yukina sat down in between Kurama and Hiei who just gave Hermione a you-talk-about-her-like-that-and-you'll-regret-it glare. Hermione began to explain how they wanted to go and form a group where they can go and practice their spells. She said that it was mainly because of Prof. Umbridge's lack of teaching. This lead Yusuke to ask about Genkai. "Prof. Genkai is a good teacher but she's only allowed to teach us physical training. Otherwise, I would have asked her for help. Because Harry is so good in his DADA class he'll be teaching us." This comment got a choke from Kurama and a look of shock from Hiei..

Speaking up Harry said, "Well I've seen Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke do some magic before and maybe they can help us out. They can do some of the magic spells that the 7th years can. I guess they learned it from they're old school." The group turned to the Renkai Tentai and saw Kurama nod to show that it was true. Koenma had thought made sure they knew all the work and magic to make sure that they made good grades. "They're pretty good physical fighters as well they can probably help us with dodging attacks or something as well," Harry promptly added trying to get them to put them into their group.

After seeing everyone start to warm up to the Renkai Tentai save Hiei, Hermione had no choice but to put them into the group. Clearing her throat she took out a piece of paper and said, "Everyone put your name down on this. If you blab to anyone you'll get a terrible case of acne." She passed the paper around and everyone signed their name. When it got to Keiko Kurama took the paper from her and muttered. It was a spell that made sure that the names from then on wouldn't be affected with the spell. He had to make sure that they were the last ones to sign. After signing his name he gave it back to Keiko who handed it to Yukina, who handed it to her twin, who handed it to the spirit detective. After everyone signed their name they decided that Mondays, Sundays, and Wednesdays to meet. That gave them the days to do their Quidditich training. They left soon after that to get their costumes in order.

Harry and Ron walked into the Spirit Detectives' room to find them sprawled out on the floor Kurama with a notebook and a pen in hand as well as a tape measure. Turning to them Kurama asked if they had found out what they wanted to go as. "Well", said Harry as he sat down on the floor followed by Ron, "we don't actually know and we need some help to decide."

Thinking on what to dress them up as Hiei came up with the quickest solution, " Dress them up as thunder demons, like Suzaku." Turning to Hiei they agreed and started to take measurements. Yukina had to beg Hiei to let Kurama measure him. Kurama measured as quickly as possible writing down the numbers in his notebook. They were half way through measuring when Fiore flew through the window. He was carrying a large package. Ripping the note from on the top of the package Hiei read it aloud for everyone could hear.

_The great Koenma hear. I have every color material in silk in the package as well as some jewels. It came out from your vaults equally so no fighting over anything. As you suspected Hiei they failed, but Touya was able to get himself and Kuwabara out alive. If I'm lucky I'll leave Rinku and Chu with him and send Touya and if I can find Jin to help you out. Be on guard and let Karasu and Genkai no that there's a 75% chance that they know where you are. Karasu is on probation just like you and Kurama are so he's there on my orders so no trying to kill him._

_The Great Koenma_

Opening the package materials tumbled out. Today was Saturday meaning that they would meet with the group tomorrow. Knowing they didn't have enough time until they had to meet Karasu and Genkai they started to work quickly hoping they could get some work done.

. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I would never have made the story this good if it wasn't for some of your constructive criticism. Thank you so, so, so much.

-JaganshiSummonerRyu Kokoro __


	13. Getting Dressed

As usual here is the disclaimer: I don't own Yyh or Harry Potter.

Oh yes one thing

-Princess-Meru at the end of the series Yusuke found out that he had demon blood in him from his father's side of the family. His great-great (I don't remember how much greats) was one of the demon lords of the Makai and when he defeated him he became a demon lord.

"Come on, if you want to produce a Patronus you're going to have to work harder," said Kurama as he tried to help Cho Chang produce a Patronus. So far no one except Harry, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were able to produce one. Grumbling to herself, Cho made her way to Hermione who were helping Ginnie and Luna perform Jelly Leg jinxes. Sighing he made his way to go and help Neville Longbottom who has still trying to be able to go and disarm Ron with the disarming spell. He looked over at Yusuke and Hiei who had been spared torture when they were paired with Seamus, George, Lee, and Fred. Tonight was going to be one tiring night. They would need their rest, because tomorrow they would get news that would make even Yukina curse.

"WHAT!" yelled Yusuke his voice echoing through the soundproof walls of their dorm room. "What do you mean that Umbridge passed a new school rule." Kurama handed him a piece of paper it read;

----------------------**By Order Of--------------------**

**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

"GREAT," yelled Yusuke, not only is Quidditch practice cancelled we have more time to meet with Karasu and Grandma."

"Forget about it Yusuke," said Kurama the Halloween party is tomorrow we should finish off the costumes. Oh yes one more thing I have our clothes already but I need one of you to cut a whole in my pants where my tail would be. I can't do it myself."

"Fine," said Yusuke trudging off to his trunk to do his homework (yes Yusuke doing homework is just plain out wrong, but remember Keiko is there). Harry carefully walked into their room making sure he wasn't disrupting anything.

"Excuse me, um Kurama Ron and I wanted to know if you were finished with our costumes," said Harry as he walked inside and closed the door behind of him.

"Don't worry about them Harry they're done you just have to wait until tomorrow to see the finished product," said Kurama teasingly as he elbowed toward a chest in the cornor. "Just get some rest because we don't have anyplace to go to tomorrow until the party okay. Speaking of getting some sleep have you seen Hiei."

"He was with Yukina and Keiko doing his homework in the common room, Yukina was looking at him like a hawk," he answered.

"Well then when you go back downstairs tell them what we told you,"

Nodding his head Harry made his way back down the stairs to go and carry the message to Hiei.

NEXT DAY BEFORE THE PARTY…………

"Well come out to see how the outfits look on you. We still need to add the dye."

Walking slowly Harry and Ron came out of each of the bathrooms. Harry's costume was silk pants made of light orange, and a silk purple shirt. Ron's costume was yellow silk pants with a red silk shirt. Both shirts were shirtsleeves with the color of the pants running across it in lightning bolts. Getting up, Yukina and Keiko went up to them each with a comb in hand. They each combed two bangs down in their face (like Suzaku's). Keiko went to Harry and dipped each of the bangs in quick dry red hair dye. Yukina picked up a jar of quick-dry orange hair dye and did the same with Ron. "There," said Yukina as she sat down on the bed. "Oh yeah one more thing." She reached into a bag under her bed and drew out two satin scarves. She tied the red one around Harry while the orange one went around Ron. "Picture perfect," said Yukina and they looked around the room to see the others reactions. Both Keiko and Yusuke gave a thumbs up sign, Kurama nodded while Hiei just 'hn'ed.

"So who's next," asked Yukina.

"I am," said Keiko running into her bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She wore blue contacts and the Dark Magician Girl outfit complete with her own staff. The only difference was that her skirt was shorter. This was one of the things Yusuke noticed and used it to his advantage. This however was short-lasted. BAM, THUD. Yep that was the sound of one angry Keiko and one unconscious Yusuke. Snickering to himself Hiei motioned his sister into her bathroom.

She came out and looked around to see their reactions and Hiei's proud look and Kurama's open mouth was good enough for her. She twirled around once so they could see the whole outfit. It was an evening gown with some adjustments. For one thing it had slits on both sides that went practically up to her hip. It was in ice blue with diamonds and sapphires added in the right places. It had a V-neck not to low not to high. It's sleeves came and tied around her neck. One her ears were four hiroseke stones in the form of diamonds. She had a necklace made purely from diamonds. Her make-up was ice blue. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with a chain of sapphires hanging down onto her forehead. She had two inch heals with sapphires, hirosekes, and diamonds outlining them. On her finger was a 24 karat diamond ring courtesy of Kurama. In her hand she held a staff made purely out of ice. Sitting down next to her brother she turned to them and said well which one of you will be willing to put on your outfits first.

Gathering himself of his bed Yusuke started to transform. (For all who don't know how Yusuke's demon form looks here's a description) His hair grew to her ankles, and brown streaks appeared in them. His shirt was ripped apart, black markings appeared on his chest, and he grew fangs. Smirking he made his way to the bathroom to put on his clothes. He appeared in a dark green almost black velvet jacket with emerald buttons. It wasn't buttoned up and he didn't have a shirt underneath (drool). His pants were the same color with more emeralds by the pants pockets. "So ladies how do I look," he asked twirling around but stopped quickly when he saw Keiko's glare. Sitting down next to her he put on his best innocent smile. Smiling at them Kurama walked into the bathroom to go and transform and put on his clothes. When he was safely inside the locked bathroom he began to transform. First he transformed into his demon form then finally he started to transform into a demon lord.

His hair started to gain black streaks through it as well as his tail and ears. His fangs lengthened and his arms and legs gained the Japanese markings for past, present, and future. His clothes were amber with a black tinge they were the same style as Yusuke's, except for the color of the clothes, and the gem on their clothes. Kurama's were topazes.

"Alright Hiei," said Kurama as he walked out of the bathroom trying to ignore Yukina's gaping mouth, "You're the only one left."

Getting up Hiei grumbled to himself and took shelter in the bathroom. Turning around he started to transform. He grew to about Yusuke's height and his hair started to grow downward, but he still had the flame. (Like Vegeta's hair when he goes SSJ4 during GT.) Silver streaks appeared in his hair and black markings appeared on chest like Yusuke's. His fangs lengthened and claws appeared on his fingers. His black-red clothes were the same style of the others. The gems on his clothes were rubies. All of them wore boots with their gem by the sole of it. Walking out of the bathroom he turned to them and said, "well are we going or not."

Laughing Yukina took Kurama's outstretched hand, while Keiko grabbed Yusuke's. Harry, and Ron lead them out through the door with the two couples behind them. Last but not least Hiei walked behind them like a very protective watchdog.

Coming in first Harry and Ron pushed open both doors for the Renkai Tentai to have a grand entrance. To add to it Hiei did some fire tricks and when the fire died. The line up was on the right side of the door stood Yukina and Kurama, on the left stood Keiko and Yusuke, and in the middle stood Hiei. Harry and Ron went to join them one standing on either side of Hiei, who smirked when he saw that all eyes were on them.

I hope this chapter makes up for the last short one. I tried my best to put in as much detail as possible. The next chapter will have lots of fluff between our two favorite couples. Practically no one reviewed the last chapter but even if you read and didn't review, I hope you enjoyed it. For the ones who did review. I bow to you.

bows down So like normal please review.

-Jaganshisummoner


	14. The Halloween Party

I don't own anything except about 20 cents at the moment so don't sue.

Please note: They were going in their DEMON LORD forms not regular demon forms. I made Hiei and Kurama demon lords in my fic. I made up their forms.

Hiei's p.o.v.

I watched as everyone in the room turned to gape at us. Their gates open first in surprise then in two different expressions. The girls were giving us guys flirting looks while the guys gave us looks of pure envy. I caught some of them looking at Yukina. Well put it this way I didn't even have to glare. It seems the fox is getting too fond of my job. Oh well, as long as Yukina is safe away from those hentai's I guess it's all right. As we walked down the hall to find a seat where we could talk in silence, I saw that blonde haired idiot making his way toward us.

End Hiei's p.o.v.

"Well, well, well," said Malfoy as he made his way to them with Pansy on his arm, "what has the dream team dreamt up this time." He gave a lot over at Harry and Ron and missed the expensive fabrics and precious gems. Hermione however didn't.

"Harry, Ron where did you get so expensive things from," she asked running up to them in her Arabian costume.

"We gave it to them," said Yusuke stepping up to them with Keiko by his side. Glaring at them she said the wrong thing because she would have hell with both Yukina, and Keiko.

"Yeah right, I bet they stole them."

"WHAT," yelled both Keiko and Yukina, "you better take that back." Obviously Hermione didn't take the girls seriously and started laughing. That wasn't very smart expecially because Yukina was a full-blooded demon and Keiko was one of the few people in the world Yusuke was actually scared of. Resting a comforting hand on Yukina, Kurama tried to calm her down. Keiko on the other hand was going to introduce her to a good friend of hers a.k.a Dark Magician Girl Staff or the 'ahem' power slap, so Yusuke had to hold on to her by her arms to make sure they didn't try anything. This scene however got must of the halls attention once again because even the teachers turned to them to see what would happen.

Karasu went down from the main table to go and see what was going on. He had on his fighting outfit with his hair loose (like how he usually looks) and mask in place. He stopped short however when he saw something that made him pale. A youko Kurama, excuse me youko Kurama DEMON FORM was motioning Yukina to where Yusuke was holding Keiko and into Hiei's waiting arms. He bent down to talk to her and made his way to the table Karasu was standing by. Coming near him, he held on to Karasu's shoulder, his hair making sure nobody saw what he was doing especially Yukina. His death tree slid up his arm and stopped short of Karasu. Bending down to whisper in Karasu's ear he said words that made him pale even more. "Suuichi (sp?) might be forgiving but I'm only half as much as he is, so watch out because the demon in me is loose tonight. And he might want to have his revenge." Taking his hand of his shoulder he raised his head up and ran his hand through his hair and made his way back to his real mission, getting Yukina something to drink. When he returned Yusuke was gone as was Keiko. Sitting down he handed Yukina some pumpkin juice. Taking his leave Hiei decided to leave them alone and go and take a walk by the pond.

With Keiko and Yusuke……..

"Come on Keiko, you can knock the girl out later if you want to, but for now let's have some fun," said Yusuke as he sat down on one of the benches outside.

Sitting down she turned to him and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this Yusuke but your right." Nodding at her it took him a while to figure out what she had just said.

"What do you mean by that," he asked turning his back to her. Then he said in a sobbing voice, "I thought you loved me."

Laughing, Keiko grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him down to lean on her shoulder, "you know I do Yusuke, you know I do." She ran her fingers through his long hair until she realized what Yusuke was doing. "Yusuke you jerk," she said as she grabbed his hand from creeping even farther up her leg.

She moved to get up when Yusuke put his hands up fangs bearing when he spoke, " Come on Keiko, I won't do it again, promise Demon Lord's honor." Looking at him suspiciously she sat back down and let Yusuke wrap his arms around her.

"All right Yusuke, one more chance," she said as he put his head on her shoulder. Bending her head down she kissed his forehead and rested her head on his.

Back with Yukina and Kurama……………

"Is something the matter," asked Yukina as she watched Kurama glare at some poor student who dared to place his eyes on Yukina.

"Nothing," he answered back. Smiling at her. Yukina thought she would melt even though she was ice born. Blushing she turned her head away so she could hide it. Kurama unfortunately already saw it and silently cheered inside. Soon the ice princess would be his. He already knew Hiei was setting them up, so he didn't have to worry about him.

"Um Kurama," said Yukina awakening him from his thoughts. He turned to her and she said, "I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back, and no you don't have to come with me. I'll be fine" Nodding, before she left he told her to take her staff to make sure no one did mess with her. She went to the bathroom and was coming back when Malfoy noticed that she didn't have her 'bodyguards'.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear," he said as he walked in front of her. Crabbe and Goyle stood by his side making sure she couldn't escape. He looked her over going slow at the slit by her legs. He reached to touch it when Yukina brought her staff down on his head. "Ouch, why you, Crabbe, Goyle get her," he said pointing at Yukina who was trying to get away from them in heels They grabbed her and when she was about to shout for help when they put their hands over her mouth. She kicked all over the place and had enough when Malfoy touched her face. She sent a streak of ice on the floor hoping that someone would see it. She didn't want to get into trouble for freezing Malfoy and his friends. Fortunately (or unfortunately according to who you're rooting for) a certain fox saw the ice streak on the floor and knew that his ice princess was in trouble.

Following the trail of ice he made his way to a held Yukina with some Slytherins around her. Glaring he lifted up the closest one and threw him at the group. Everyone turned to face him and was shocked because they hadn't exactly seen the costume. He went up to them and grabbed Malfoy whispered something to Malfoy and left with Yukina. Before he left however he left a plant with thorns. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he counted down and smirked when he heard screams. The plant had expanded to fit the whole floor of the area where they were standing and the thorns were very sharp. "Are you all right," he asked Yukina as he bent to look at her in the eye. She started to tear up and nodded trying to keep her tears in check.

He reached up with his hand to brush them aside and looked her in the eye. "Don't cry," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her into a hug. "And don't worry about it. If they come after you again they won't just get a thorn plant. Okay." She nodded and her head and rested her head on his shoulder and started to play with his hair.

"We better get back before the others start to worry," she said. Kurama nodded and put his hand out for her to take it. She took it and they walked back to their table together. Laughing at the annoyed looks Harry and Ron had from Hermione Kurama smiled because for once his youko side was in peace. However that peace would be short lived.

With Hiei………

He was walking around outside when something caught his eye. It was moving so he followed it a little and leapt up and grabbed it. When he opened his hand he gasped at what he saw.

Woo hoo my first cliffie! Um thank you for reviewing. I tried my best to use my full imagination with their costumes so if you like them I'm honored. Well please don't be mad if I don't update soon. My computer modem went dead and now I have to use the school computer to update my accounts. Please review.

Jaganshi summoner Ryu Kokoro


	15. Makai Insects and old friends

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. So there.

"What the hell," said Hiei as he looked into his hand. There although crushed and dead was a Makai insect. "Kuso," said Hiei as he ran into the Great Hall to find Kurama. He grabbed Yusuke and Keiko on the way in and they joined Kurama and Yukina.

"What is it Hiei," asked Kurama who got up from his chair to face the fire youkai.

"Yeah, fox boy's right Hiei," said Yusuke, "what's up."

Hiei stuck out his hand to hand something to Yusuke and said, "Take a look."

"WHAT" yelled Yusuke as he was shushed by Keiko. "Isn't this a Makai insect. He handed it to Kurama and he nodded. "Great, just great."

"We'd better tell Karasu and Genkai," said Yukina rising from her seat. They nodded and walked over to where Genkai and Karasu was talking. After explaining what Hiei had found they had one order. 'Send word to Koenma'.

When they reached their dormitory (for all who is confused they have their pets in their rooms) they decided they would send Shinagami who was the fastest of the four. Hiei had decided to write it because none of them, not even Kurama had known what to say.

_Koenma,_

_Send Shinagami back with a response as soon as possible. I found a Makai insect wondering around the grounds. It seems that they have found out where we are. I could sense that the Makai insects were not even half the tip of the iceberg. They have an army of demons out there. Demon Lords or not we cannot stop them from killing a lot of humans around the area. _

_ Signed, Hiei_

He rested back onto the headboard of his bed. He wanted to hide it, but he was worried. If the Makai insects were here, they could take over the people's bodies. He wasn't worried for the humans or himself but for Yukina. Taking one look from Kurama's and Yusuke's faces he knew that they were thinking the same thing for Yukina and Keiko.

The day after tomorrow they would be going to Hogsmeade. This gave them the opportunity to check out the Makai insects.

The Day of Hogsmeade…

Kurama casually left the bathroom to join the others who were waiting for them. Harry and Ron were in there as well. They needed as much eyes on the lookout as they could afford. Kurama was dressed in an outfit just like the one Hiei wore during the start of the dark tournament. Kurama's version of it had a dark yellow shirt and pants with a darker green over shirt. The scarf was yellow like the pants. Hiei's outfit was the same as was the colors (sorry not feeling creative). Yusuke's outfit consisted of an emerald green over shirt with aqua blue pants, shirt, and scarf. Yukina and Keiko had on kimonos again. Yukina chose a blood red to go with her eyes, while Keiko chose a magenta kimono (like Kenshin's gi). Harry and Ron were dressed in regular clothes. They left the dormitory and made their way to Hogsmeade with the rest of the class.

Five hours later……..

"Nothing," asked Kurama as he looked at Ron. He nodded his head to verify it. Suddenly Ron looked up from the courtyard and said.

"Hiei isn't that you're bird." Looking up, Hiei nodded and took off toward the dormitory. It read;

_Hiei,_

_I'm glad you told me about this, but I know you didn't do it on your own accord. Keep on the lookout for any more things suspicious. I got Chuu and Rinku to help Kuwabara so Touya and Jin should arrive at the school very soon. Tomorrow morning your room should be enlarged to feel the two new arrivals. So see ya and good luck._

_ The great Koenma_

"It seems that we will have some friends joining us," said Hiei as he looked at the group. Karasu and Genkai were in the room. They didn't want Harry and Ron knowing all their secrets. They nodded at the update in information and after reading the note themselves they left the room.

"Great, just great," said Yusuke as he slammed down on the bed. "Not only is there Makai insects on the loose but

some psycho has an army of demons and the Makai Whistle. My day is just going peachy."

Grumbling to himself he wasn't the only one glad that Christmas vacation was only a month away. That way they could spend more time in private discussion (Kurama, Keiko, Yukina) and of course not have to go to school (Hiei, Yusuke). They fell asleep quickly glad to finally get some quiet.

Next day…….

"We are pleased to welcome two new students from the same school as the others. Please welcome Touya Iceander, Jin Stormer (like my names). Jin and Touya calmly walked into the Great Hall ignoring the eyes that were on them. The only one that had their attention was the Renkai Tentai. "Icelander, Touya" said McGonagall as she looked at the aqua eyed boy.

Touya walked gracefully up to the stool and allowed McGonagall to place the Hat on his head.

"Another one of you. Geez what is going on this year. I know I know," said the Hat before Touya could say anything. "GRYFFINDOR." Thus Touya joined Hiei and the others at the table. 

"Stormer, Jin."

Jin casually walked up and plopped the Hat on his head himself.

_'Don't worry Wind Boy I'll put you with your friends," _said the Hat.

'Thanks I guess,' thought back Jin as the hat shouted out Gryffindor. Making his way to Yusuke and the others he put his hand where his horn was supposed to be. "Well then Urameshi, Fox Boy, Ice Girl, Forbidden One, Missy," said Jin, "guess your stuck with me and Touya for a long time." He finished his speech with a large grin.

At this remark, all the detectives turned and shook their head. They didn't know right now if having Jin's help was more harm than good.

I'm sorry it's a bit rushed, but I didn't have that much time. I might be able to update every week now, but I'll try to do it during the weekdays so until then. Ja ne

-Jaganshi-Summoner/ Ryu Kokoro


	16. Is it me or is it getting a little windy...

I own nothing except looks in her pocket 5 cents and one Yu-gi-oh card and don't worry because it's weak.

"Woohee," yelled Jin as he looked on as the Quidditich game started. Because Umbridge was 'detained' Dumbledore had given the go for them to play. "Man I really wish I was up there." He turned to Touya and gave him a thumbs up sign as he sent a small wind at the Hufflepuffs keeper broom. Suddenly the wind had started blowing stronger that usual. (he he) The Gryffindors were winning alright. Hell, they didn't even need the team. Yukina, Keiko, and Yusuke alone could be the whole team if they needed to be.

"Jin, Touya," said a voice behind them. Kurama walked up to them with Hiei by his side. They were members of the team, but only alternates. "So are you ready to wreck some havoc today," he asked smirking.

If you do your part, I'll do mine," said Touya looking up from the game. "Look at them," he said pointing to a chaser who had tried to catch Keiko, "they're getting creamed out there."

"Well," said Hiei, "the sooner they lose the sooner we get to deal with those self-confident morons." He was dressed in one of the robes he had bought from the store. It wasn't exactly a robe. It was white for one thing. It consisted of a large almost halfway trenchcoat jacket. A white muscle shirt and white pants. Kurama has in a matching outfit except his was emerald green like his eyes.

"Speaking of which, maybe we should go and help McGonagall out," said Kurama, "she is our head of house and because of Umbridge she's going through a lot of problems."

"He's right," agreed Touya, "oh yes our plans about to be set into motion."

Out on the Quidditich Field…

Gryffindor had just one their match. Sure enough Malfoy came down to greet Harry. Then, just like clockwork Snape came down to talk to the two. Suddenly something very strange happened. Pieces of ice formed below the two of them courtesy of Yukina. Ice shakles formed around their legs courtesy of Touya. Then a light blue beam formed behind of them and shot them off. (If you don't know it was a very weak spirit gun). Both Ice Magicians created a somewhat rollercoaster like blanket of ice. Needless to say being shackled to it didn't help very much for Snape and Malfoy. As they whirled around on the ice roller coaster it came up to a high jump where in it didn't have any ice left. They slid off and was falling down when they noticed an inferno of flames waiting for them at the bottom.

They're screams filled the air as vines shot down and wrapped around them. They grabbed the vines when they unwrapped themselves. Suddenly knives courtesy of Keiko snapped the vines in half making them fall. They were about to get toasted when a large gust of wind swept them up. A tornado formed around them and lifted them up. It spun them around and around and around and (okay you get the picture). All the while they yelled. Teachers took their wands to try and get them down, but didn't know which spell to use. Finally, Jin got tired of his antics and set them down on the ground in a whirly haze.

"Whoo hee that has fun. I have got to go flying again one of these days," said Jin as they made their way to McGonagall's office. They opened the door and walked in to find Professor Mcgonagall sitting on a desk surrounded by tons of paperwork.

"Hello Urameshi, Minamino, Icelander, Stormer, Jaganshi, Ukimora, Jaganshi," said the professor nodding to each one in turn. "Why may I ask are you here not that I'm not pleased to see my top student," she said this more to Kurama.

"Well, we realized that you must have a lot of work on your hands and we wanted to help," said Kurama, "if it's alright of course."

"That would be a load off my shoulders," she said. "Take these and sort them," pointing to a stack of papers. "Oh yes can one of you take this to Professor Trelawny for me please," she asked holding out a folder. Kurama took it from her and passed it to Hiei. He was about to say something when he saw the look in Kurama's eyes. He nodded and took off. Halfway there he stopped and opened the folder. It read;

** _You Sibyll Trelawny are now under probation of teaching_**

****

**_ If you should not take you're job properly you shall be suspended_**

****

**_ By order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor_**

****

**_ Professor Umbridge_**

****

He growled under his breath. Even though he didn't like Trelawny. That was one of the few classes that he actually liked and excelled in. (Thanks to his Jagan). He shut the folder close and sped up to make up for the little lost time. He yanked the trap door down and jumped into the classroom to see the Professor bent over a large book. Gritting his teeth he decided to use some manners.

"Professor Trelawny," he called out, "Professor McGonagall sent this." He handed her the folder and waited for her reaction.

Just as he suspected she didn't take it to well. She burst into tears. Not knowing if he should wait for a message or not he started to walk back to the door when she called him.

"Jaganshi, you are my best student and if I leave I want you to have this," she paused to get a large book under her desk, "it will come in useful not even Dumbledore knows I have this book." He took it from her and the cover read ' Prophesies of things to come'. "You can use it to it's fullest potential. I know you and you're friends are special though I don't know how." She smiled and motioned him out the door. He sped back only stopping by the dorm to put the book away.

As he entered the room McGonagall turned to him and asked how she took the news. His only answer was, "she went hysterical". She nodded as if she was expecting that answer and motioned him to take a seat with the others.

"I heard what happened to the Professor and Malfoy this afternoon," she said, "you were there weren't you." They nodded and Jin spoke up.

"It was so funny it was a bit dangerous though, but they deserved it," he said scratching his head in the place where his horn was supposed to be.

"Don't tell them I said this but I think they deserved it too," she said with a smile. Suddenly a very flustered looking Snape barged into the office with two people in tow. One was Harry the other was Fred.

"It seems some of your students have decided to pick on one of mine by starting a fight. Because it happened during a Quidditich game and as both of them are on the team, they should be expelled from it." He finished his speech with a smirk. It was obvious what he was trying to do. If he got the best player off the team and one of the beaters it was certain the Slytherins would win the cup. You see Snape didn't know such things as alternates. Kurama had caught McGonagalls eye and had winked to say that 'it was alright because they would get creamed anyway'. Seeing McGonagall stated her answer.

"Fine," Snape smirked and left the room feeling he had won. Once he had left both Harry and Fred broke down to say how sorry they were. They both ended with the same sentence.

"But they can't find someone to take our place that's good so shortly. They'll get creamed."

"True, but I think you're forgetting about your alternates," she said glancing at Hiei and Kurama. That's when the two realized why she had done what she did. Harry on a Firebolt was hard to beat, but a Hiei on Hellfire was invincible. "It's simple," she said, "If I'm correct Hiei is the quicker and reflexes are best out of the two of you right." They nodded. "Then Hiei will take Harry's place as seeker with Hellfire and Kurama will take Fred's place as beater with Theif. And if I recall correctly those brooms are very very fast and dependable." She smirked as she finished the sentence. It was then the Renkai Tentia realized why McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House.

They walked up the steps to their dorm room and was surprised to see Genkai there waiting for them. She only said a few words though. "Some demon mischief has been at work, be prepared for a fight soon." They nodded as they looked at her walk down the stairs at out of the Gryffindor common room.

I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll see if I can update real soon. Also I'm currently working on a new story. It's not out yet though. Also it's going to be on fictionpress. When it comes out please review. Oh yes thank you so much for all you loyal fans. It'll have the beginning of a fight scene in the next chapter.

Sayonarra minna

Jaganshi-Summoner


	17. Searching for demons and never get a you...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. The wonderful people that thought them up and made them real are not me. So please don't sue.

"Woohoo," yelled Jin flying above the castle. Everyone was in the common rooms, so the Renkai Tentai had taken their time to search the area surrounding the castle except for the Forbidden Forest.

"See anything Jin," asked Yusuke from the top tower of the castle.

"Nope," answered Jin. Ever since Genkai had warned them about the demons, they had confirmed their own suspicions with a quick ki check of the surroundings. They didn't even need to check the forest; they knew what lurked around that area thanks to Hiei's visual description.

"If this keeps up," said Keiko, "we won't have anything else to do except check the forest." Like the others, she was trying to avoid going in there as much as possible. Even then all of them knew they would have to do it one time or the other.

"Stop complaining," said Hiei, "lets just deal with it now. If we keep on biding our time whatevers in there is getting stronger."

"Hiei's right. The sooner we finish it, the better. Besides I haven't seen a good blood bath in a while." Yusuke smirked knowing that he was know dealing with the youko side of Kurama.

Jin landed on the roof and walked over to join the others. "Christmas is coming up. I take it we'll be staying here right," he asked. They turned to him and gave him a look. He really didn't need to ask that question at the moment. "I take it, that all the dead threat looks you're means no right," he asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hiei shook his head as Kurama muttered something about dense wind demons. After a while of looking around the area Kurama said that they should be getting back. The teachers might have noticed that they went missing. They didn't need that type of attention at the moment.,

"Good-bye youko Kurama, hello straight-A Shuiichi," muttered Yusuke as he followed them down the stairs. The full moon was coming soon and so the youko came out a lot more than usual. He liked the youko better, but the girls especially Keiko preferred Shuiichi. Yukina on the other hand loved them both.

They were lying down on their beds looking at the ceiling and having a light conversation when Yusuke decided to speak up. "What are they trying to do to us." Kurama looked at him from his bed. He, like Yusuke was wearing pajamas except they were yellow with a rose emblem on the foot. Yusuke on the other hand was wearing light green pajamas with a blue spark on the foot.

"I except they're pouring work on us to do over the holidays," answered Kurama. He turned on his side to look at Hiei who was polishing his sword. He had refused to wear pajamas and instead had decided to just wear a black sweat pants to sleep (drool). "Don't you get tired of polishing that thing,"

"Because of that so called captain of the team giving us more practices, the teachers putting out more work, and psycho grandma and her sidekick getting even tougher one has to maintain peace of mind," answered Hiei turning back to his katana. Soon enough everyone started their homework under the watchful eye of Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina.

The two girls stood in their sports bras and pajama bottoms they were sleeping in. Yukina's was aqua and Keiko's was orange. They were looking after Jin to make sure he did his work and properly. Jin was wearing red pajamas to match his hair while Touya was wearing ice blue.

"You know if you keep on watching us like a hawk to do our school work, we won't have time to train, and we won't be able to be able to beat the demons," said Jin thinking of a way to get all of them out of the line of fire. Unfortunately it did more bad then good.

"We'll just have to tell Genkai and Karasu to strengthen your training and make it harsher," said Keiko.

"Great going wind master," said Touya as Yusuke just groaned on the other end of the room. Hiei and Kurama didn't mind as much because they were out for blood at all times (remember full moons coming out). Lets just say both Yusuke and Touya went to sleep and dreamed of many ways to torture our favorite 'pointy-eared demon'.

Four days later……….. (I'm really skipping here)

"Four days and still no sign of those blasted demons," said Hiei. He was immensely pissed off because they wouldn't let him charge in and take down the demon one time. The only one who was with him was Kurama because he was getting more and more youko every day. Today however, he smirked as he thought this, was a full moon. Whether they liked it or not there was no way that they could stand up to a pumped up Kurama wheter or not he was in his demon form. He would go out with Kurama, they both knew that each other was itching for a good fight. He looked outside from the Great Hall window. The moon was out. It was time to join his friend.

He reached the dorm room as soon as Kurama had just finished transforming. "So Hiei shall we go and do the dirty work for the team," said youko Kurama opening up the window. It was about a 90foot drop but they didn't care.

They jumped out the window Hiei first and Kurama right after. Together they flitted into the forest anxious to finally take out their stress.

Meanwhile….

"As anyone seen Hiei and Kurama lately," asked a tired Touya. They hadn't seen them at the training session, which was very weird. Everyone shook their head no. Yukina who was passing by a window commented on something that made all of them stop in their tracks.

"Isn't the full moon beautiful tonight," as she passed by the window.

"What did you say," croaked Yusuke.

"I said that the moon was full and it looked beautiful," she repeated.

"Oh crap," said Jin as the Touya and Yusuke second it. After explaining the situation all five of them raced out the castle and into the forest.

Back with the two cuties………

Hiei and Kurama slashed through the waves of lacky demons like they were nothing at all. In one's hand was a whip in the other's a katana. The deadly duo quickly made their way to the center of the forest. "This is easier than I thought," said Hiei as he slashed through another demon. Kurama nodded in agreement as his whip took another's head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said a voice. The duo turned around to find a demon with ice blue eyes staring right at them. He had brown hair that hung on his back, but not very long. In his hand he held a spear with a weird green glow at the top. "My name is Makore. I am the master of the trees and woods. So which one of the you is the detective that I was told about," he asked pointing his spear at both of them.

"Neither. But I don't think my companion likes it when you take his job. If anyone knows how to command plants it's him. Oh well it's not like it will matter when we're finished with you." Hiei finished his speech and disappeared with Kurama right behind of him. Makore had a hard time seeing them even when they weren't moving at their top speed. Plants shot out at them, but right before they touched Hiei they stopped. Makore breath caught in his throat when he saw what happened. Kurama was sitting on a branch with plants wrapped around him like a chair. He had stopped the plants with only a thought. Running down the vines that had tried to trap him, Hiei swiftly met Makore and took out his sword.

And I'm stopping it right here for today. Like always thank you to all who have reviewed. I'll be bringing another fic out at soon. I have a Inuyasha fic out called 'Never forget where forth you came.' if you would like to read it. And i'm putting in some poems. Look for the one i'm putting up on Kurama. Ja ne


	18. Master of plantsI think not

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN NASAI. For not updating sooner, Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," came a scream from deep inside the forest.

"Well I think that Hiei and Kurama are dealing with this quite well so let's just go back to the castle and get some shut eye," said Yusuke but quickly added when he saw Keiko's glare, "or we could see how their doing and cheer them on like good friends." He finished his words with a forced smile as he looked at Keiko who nodded her head. With that they all took off into the entrance.

Hiei had cut off a piece of his arm when he had taken out his sword with a Battujitsu. "Why you," murmured Makone while Hiei on the other hand just smirked. The fire demon created two large fireballs but before he could unleash them someone called out to him.

"Hiei wait," said Kurama jumping down from the tree. "Let me fight his sorry ass. He wants to take my title so he has to fight me for it." The youko finished his sentence with a toss of his head sending his luscious silver hair over his shoulder.

"Finally a true opponent," said Makore healing himself with his plants and picking up his spear.

"Please, if I had let Hiei fight you would have been long dead," said the legendary thief. "Also if you think of that as a proper weapon you are nowhere near being master of plants." Makore glared but thankfully kept his mouth shut when he saw Kurama pull a rose out of his hair. He gulped knowing what was about to happen. "ROSE WHIP," yelled Kurama. The rose whip in is youko form was three times as long as it is in his human form. Needless to say that's a lot of thorns. Maroke held his spear parallel to Kurama's heart and Kurama held the whip in an attention position. The fight was on.

"I believe it's starting," said Touya. The others nodded the spirit energy around them was huge. Jin floated up into the air and back down again.

"Oh it's started all right and I think that the best thing to do is play it safe and stay put."

"Rose whiplash," cried Kurama as he gave Makore more bruises and cuts than he already had. Growling Makore lunged back into battle as plants started to form armor around him. Frowning Kurama dodged many attacks while he blocked others. Makore knew how to use plants to his advantage true, but no one was more experienced at plants more than he was.

'A fire plant,' he thought as he saw Makore summon one. In no time at all an ice tree had already turned the fire into a puddle of water. But that wasn't all that was created. Steam covered the entire area hiding it a mysterious mist. Kurama smirked, his plan had worked out perfectly. Turning into his fox form he ran around the area making Makore confused and extremely nervous.

The silver fox flitted in and out of the brush. Everything around him was oblivious to where he was all except a spiky haired demon that had a front row seat. The mist held in it, a little bit of his special magic that he had placed into the ice tree before he trusted it at the fire plant. Transforming back into his normal form he concentrated a little bit and two very much larger than usual death trees. He set one of them on Makore stopping it as it nipped him making him turn around.

"AAAAHHHH."

"Another one," said Yukina as she got up from her sitting position on the ground. They had decided to take Jin's advice and stay put. "But hey it doesn't sound like Hiei or Kurama so we shouldn't worry about anything."

Makore threw his spear hysterically at the Death Plant. Laughing at his pitiful attempts Kurama decided to torture him a bit more. He started it off however by sending poison thorn plants at him, which busted through the shield of plants he had put up. He screamed once more as they kept on going throughout the night. Finally Kurama got tired of playing any games and decided to finally let his fun come to an end.

"Here my death plants feed on him you deserve it," he said letting his death plants take their reward. Needless to say both Kurama and Hiei were glad Yukina had stayed with the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-." A scream of pure fear, horror, and blood filled the air then was mysteriously cut off with an eerie silence in its place.

"Seems like fire boy and fox boy are finished," said Jin. Jumping off the branch he was sitting on Jin turned his head to see a silver and red/blue streak blaze by and turn around and come back. "Well it's about time," said the wind demon.

"What did you do to him," asked Touya and Yusuke at the same time letting their demon sides come out. Kurama was about to answer when Hiei spoke up.

"Let's just put it this way you don't want to know." Kurama caught his eye and understood why he had said that. Knowing Yusuke, Jin, and Touya, they would want all the gory details but knowing Keiko and especially Yukina they would probably throw up.

"Come on," said the youko, "it's getting late and I want to have some fun with those werewolves before I turn back." All Hiei did was shake his head while the others agreed to cover for him when they reached the tower.

"Hiei," asked Yukina as she climbed into bed, "Why did Kurama act so strange tonight. He's scaring me when he's like that."

"Don't worry about it Yukina," said the jaganshi, "I'll talk to him when he gets back but sometimes I don't understand the fox's mind one bit." He glanced through the window after comforting his sister to see a silver streak flit through the forest. "Sometimes I don't understand his mind one bit." Shaking his head once again Hiei went to bed to get some well-deserved rest.

"What happened to you," asked Hermione as Kurama entered the common room. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday added to the fact that he had leaves in his hair.

"I took a walk and it got windy," he said. She looked at him suspiciously but wisely kept her mouth shut. Walking into their dorm room he closed the door behind him and walked into one of the bathrooms thinking that they had gone down to breakfast already.

"Aaahhh," yelled Yukina as she wrapped the towel around her body even tighter. Kurama had accidentally walked in on her when she was taking a bath. She watched as he walked back through the door hand over his eyes and muttering apologizes that she hadn't even heard of.

"Damn," said Kurama as he felt the cold water douse his body. He knew if Hiei got word of that he would be a dead fox, but did Yukina have a good body or what.

Please review. I know I haven't updated in a while and I don't deserve it but I'm working on about 5-6 different stories at the same time and balancing school. So please give me a slight break.


	19. Run Kurama Hiei's Gonna Getcha

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho Ghost Files.

"Yukina I heard you scream are you alright," asked Hiei as he barged into the dormitory. Thankfully she had dressed in the bathroom.

"Um, I just tripped in the shower I yelled on instinct," answered the ice demon. There was no way she was going to tell him what really happened, not if she wanted Kurama alive.

"Wasn't the fox supposed to be in here," asked the overprotective sibling.

"I'm right here Hiei." Speak of the devil. Kurama emerged from the bathroom drying his hair with a white towel. He was dressed in a red button up Chinese shirt with a matching black pants. His eyes traveled the room with a calm look but inside he was frantic and panicky. If Hiei found out that he had walked in on Yukina barbequed fox would be the next thing on Hiei's menu.

Glaring at the fox Hiei knew that the plant master liked his sister, but he wouldn't…naw. Kurama was a bit on the crazy through his youko side but he wasn't stupid. "Fine," he said, "Come down for breakfast I don't want you starving yourself understand." Saying this mainly to Yukina he turned around and left the dormitory.

"Thanks for not telling Hiei what happened," said Kurama when he thought it was safe enough to speak.

"How did you know I didn't tell him," asked Yukina .

"Because if you did I wouldn't be standing here at the moment," he smiled sheepishly while imagining the things Hiei could do to him. "Anyway we better hurry and get down to the Great Hall before Hiei comes up here again. Nodding they started their hike down to the Hall side by side.

"Hey spike head what's up," said a red head demon as Hiei took his seat next to Yusuke.

"Kurama's keeping something from me and I really want to see what I can think up to do to you for calling me that."

Shutting up Jin quickly turned to the entrance where both Yukina and Kurama had just graced them with their presence. Smiling Yukina took her seat next to her brother while Kurama sat down next to Touya. "I am so glad that today's the last day of school," said Yusuke.

"Yes and the last exam as well, Herbology is the easiest subject so all of us should get a high grade." (Guess who) Everyone rolled their eyes except for Yukina and Keiko.

"Yusuke speaking of the ending day what are we going to wear for the Christmas party," said Keiko glaring at him.

"He he, hey Hiei how about you me and Kurama get down to the Quidditch pitch and start to practice," said Yusuke obviously trying to weasel his way from Keiko.

"Why not," agreed Hiei and got up from his seat at the table. He motioned for Kurama to follow and before he could turn to Yusuke the detective was already by his side.

"Don't we have a game this afternoon," asked Kurama as he walked on the other side of the hall away from Hiei. They nodded and continued on their way to the field.

'Fox, oh fox,' said a voice inside Kurama's head. He didn't even need to think Kurama knew Hiei was sending him messages with his Jagan again. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. He shook his head to clear his mind of the picture of Yukina knowing that Hiei could read his mind if need be.

"Yusuke go ahead," said Hiei, "Kurama and I need to talk about something." Yusuke nodded leaving Kurama alone with, if I might say so myself, one of the if not the most dangerous being to ever walk all three worlds. "Now fox, if you tell me what's going on I'll spare you the torture. If you don't, pray for your safety."

"Well Hiei you see it was a complete accident," began the emerald-eyed boy, "I thought nobody was there and I didn't bother to ask so."

"So what fox," urged Hiei. His eyes narrowed even more as Kurama stuttered to get the right words out.

"You see, I sort of IaccidentlywalkedinonYukinawhenshewastakingabath," he said quickly hoping to King Yemma above that Hiei didn't understand him. Unfortunately for Kurama, Hiei has exceptional listening skills. And above all else except for his speed he has exceptionally good lungs.

"YOU DID WHAT, FOX YOU &)( ( BAKA. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOU'RE STILL HERE I SUGGEST YOU START TO RUN." That was all the warning he needed. Kurama took off like a bat out of hell.

Fortunately for our poor fox Yusuke hadn't gone far. Another fortunate thing was they weren't gone too far from the Great Hall.

A red and black blur sped through the Great Hall at a very high speed and stopped just in time to not run into Yukina and Touya but you couldn't say the same for Jin. "Fox boy get off," yelled the wind demon. Kurama scrambled to his feet and promptly hid behind Yukina and Touya. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden," asked Jin as soon as he had gotten to his feet.

"Hiei's gonna kill me," he managed to whimper out. Fortunately for our favorite straight-A student Yusuke had gotten a hold of Hiei before he had managed to do any damage. He looked at Yukina straight in the eye and nodded. She gulped at the thought of her brother mad but then hoped that he would put it aside for her. Anyway they did have a quidditch game that exact afternoon.

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY. Please forgive me. I've been working on my website. It's really good know though, you can visit it at demonmagic. No www. though.


	20. The match

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own diddly don't own squat Diddlysquat.

"Let me go," grumbled the fire demon as he was dragged into the Great Hall. There he saw his sister standing next to Jin with Kurama behind of her. "Yukina," he growled, "move to the side so I could deal with my _friend_." Yukina shook her head no. She knew even though that she was his sister she was pressing her luck. "Yukina," he said again walking up to her once Yusuke had let him go. Fortunately for our fox boy Professor Dumbledore had gotten up to make an announcement.

"Good morning there students. Can all members of both Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch teams gather to the quidditch pitch." Kurama let out such a big sigh that even some students sitting on the table heard him. Making sure to keep behind Yukina as she walked, Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, and Hiei made their way to the pitch.

That afternoon…….

Hiei's p.o.v.

"Alright people get dressed," said Madam Hooch as she dismissed us. Taking my time I was the last person to enter the changing rooms.

"Yo Hiei," said Yusuke as his head disappeared under the outfit and appeared again. "Your ready aren't you," he asked. I didn't even answer him just gave one of my famous looks. "Just asking."

Walking out of the door together was Yukina with Avalanche, Yusuke with Spirit, Keiko with her new broom Faith, Kurama with Theif and myself with Hellfire. I looked on as our captain shook the Slytherin's hand. We mounted our brooms and took off as the whistle sounded. I took my position high above the game and watched as Yukina scored twice in a row. Suddenly this ball came out of nowhere heading for me. I was about to move when Kurama knocked it off its course and toward a Slytherin player. He gave me a slight smile and I returned it with a nod.

"And Gryffindor scores yet again," said Lee into the microphone thing. I shook my head and returned to looking for that annoying yellow ball. Suddenly I spotted it and took off. That brat had seen it as well but was closer. I sped up onto Speed 2 and blazed past him and was about to catch the snitch when that 'ahem nice person' grabbed onto my broom. Not only was I thoroughly pissed off that gaki had touched my Hellfire. Concentrating, on both the snitch and him at the same time I smirked when I heard him yelp and loosed falling onto his own broom. 'He he,' never mess with an angry fire demon. I hoped his burn wouldn't heal for a long time. I reached out and grabbed the snitch. I landed with my teammates around me. Kurama, Yukina, and the others ran up to me. Opening my hand, I showed them the snitch that was trying to escape but had no chance whatsoever due to it's slightly burnt wings.

Normal p.o.v.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS. HIEI CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS," yelled Lee into the microphone. The audience erupted and cheered save the Slytherins. The Reikai Tentai walked back into the castle as quickly and as quietly as possible so no one would realize they were missing.

"Finally," said Yusuke after they got into their dorm room. They jumped however, when the door opened. Noticing that it was just Jin and Touya they turned back to discussing the game.

"Urameshi," called Jin sitting on his bed. "Genkai was looking for you." Yusuke groaned and walked out the room complaining about not one moment of peace. "Nice catch fire boy." Hiei merely hnned his response. Someone knocked on the door causing Hiei to stuff his katana in it's case and under the bed and Kurama to stop enchanting the plant near the window.

"Come in," said Kurama. Harry and Ron entered followed by Hermione.

"What are you waiting for? We have a huge party downstairs just for you guys," said Ron gesturing toward the door.

"That's quite alright," said Kurama. "We're fine thank you." Harry and Ron turned to each other and turned back to them again and asked if they were sure. "Well, if you insist that much I could use a small something to eat. I don't know about Hiei, Touya, and Jin though."

They nodded although they had to convince coughdragcough Hiei. Yukina, who was already downstairs with Keiko, gladly took Hiei off their hands. "Good game," said Yukina. She noticed that her sibling didn't respond. "Hiei are you still mad with me about this morning." He didn't answer. "Hiei." He remained silent. "Hiei please, stop it." Her brother glanced at her and walked off through the entrance and out of the Gryffindor common room. Staring at the door, tears started to weld up in her eyes as she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Kurama was eating a pumpkin pastry as he noticed Yukina run up the stairs. Grabbing some more food he silently followed her up the stairs. "Yukina," he asked opening up the door. She was lying down on the bed and you could easily hear the sobbing noises coming from her. "Yukina what happened," he asked closing the door behind him to come and stand up next to her.

"What did I do wrong," she asked hugging his waist. The hiroseke stones were scattered around the sheet and were now falling from her cheeks as she hugged Kurama.

"Shh don't cry," said Kurama stroking her hair. "Come on sit up and dry your tears."

I am so sorry for stopping it right here. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Had writers block -. I'm currently obsessed with The Davinci Code and all of the other books for it. Not to mention, I've been having some trouble in my advanced algebra class so.. that's been coming first.


	21. Brother's Thoughts&Sister's Love

I am back. I had tons of writer's block plus I was writing another story. Please forgive me. I'll cry if you don't sob

Chapter 23

A frowning Kurama watched Yukina as she slept next to him. She had cried herself to sleep on him and he didn't have the heart to wake her so he could move. Whatever Hiei had did or said this time had really gone over the line. After Yukina had fallen asleep he had taken the liberty of gathering all of the stones before anyone else came in. Fortunately, Hiei never came in for the night. When the first person, Keiko, had come in for the night she looked shocked but upon seeing the hirosekes her shocked look had turned into worry. Kurama had waved her off and she reluctantly went to sleep. Touya came up next. He was too tired and sleepy to actually notice the scene and he went straight to bed. Soon Kurama found out what Touya was tired of. A very drunk (don't ask me where they got the alcohol from) Yusuke and Jin tumbled up the stairs and into bed without even a second glance at the two demons. Dispelling of his memories, the fox rose from his bedroom and into the bedroom. Soon after though, a young koorime got out of her bed and out the common room portrait door.

Hiei's p.o.v.

I flitted away into the Forbidden Forest. Maybe I could find something to take out my frustration on. To tell you the truth I don't know why I did that to Yukina. It could have been I was in a bad mood for not punishing Kurama for walking in on her but to tell you the truth even his own actions were a mystery to him. Yukina was one of the few people I could have ever opened up to but here I was running away from my problems again. Grrrrrr I could take on the whole Toguro Team with less than an afterthought to what could happen to me but I can't even talk to my sister. Shaking my head of those thoughts I continued through the snow-cladded woods.

Normal p.o.v.

Yukina ran out the main hall door, passed Hagrid's hut, and straight into the Forbidden Forest. She kept her eyes peeled in search of the familiar small black flitting form but found nothing. She was on her way back to the School when something caught her eye and thankfully it did. She flung herself down on the forest floor and not a moment too soon. A rather large sickle flew right above her and would have surely taken off her head if she had still been standing. "Kuso, I missed," she heard a voice say from the treetops. Then it came again but this time she was ready for it and quickly ducked but what she didn't expect was it to come straight back at her. Fortunately, she was hit with the dull side of the blade and no real damage was done.

"Show yourself," she called out into the darkness. The only answer was a laugh, a male laugh that made a shiver run down her spine. "I said to show yourself," she called out yet again. This time she was answered by an eerie silence. Yukina kept on going out of curiosity and will to find her brother. The logical side of her told her to turn back but hey, even though she's a sweetheart, she's still a demon.

'Stupid child,' thought the hidden figure in the shadows. 'She obviously doesn't know who she's messing with.' The lean and tall shadow took watch of the young koorime as she ran through the forest. Smirking the shadow followed after her. Yukina kept on running through the forest looking and hoping for signs of her brother. About halfway through the forest the ice maiden gave up, falling on her knees. After resting a few seconds she decided to turn back but unfortunately the shadow was not going to have that. He would like to finish his job in a place where no one would hear her scream.

The lean shape landed in front of the path right in front of Yukina. Gasping, she slowly started to back up towards the other end of the forest. "Who are you, what do you want?" Yukina questioned frantically. This guy was giving her the creeps and the fact that he was most likely the one that had attacked her before was added to it.

"That's for me to know, sweetheart, and for you to find out," answered the strange creature moving closer to her. Scared, the koorime dashed into the forest frantic now to find her brother. Smirking, he once again gave chase to his prey this time not to follow but to catch.

"HIEI," yelled Yukina as she tore around another corner. The ruby-eyed apparition (sp?) knew that he was toying with him. To make it worse no one knew that she was out there looking for him. Suddenly, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her under him. She finally got a good look at his face. He looked young with shoulder length orange hair, but his eyes were green with no sense of life within them.

"You know you're a pretty one. I might just have some fun with you before I follow my orders," said the orange haired attacker. Yukina's eyes widened with fear and she did the first thing that came to mind other than scream. Her eyes turned an eerie blue and the wind started to pick up. The already snow-filled ground crystallized and the trees froze as everything turned frostbitten. The temperature dropped considerably as she continued to freeze the area.

Back at Hogwarts…………..

Kurama had just finished eating breakfast when he had felt a chill run down his spine. Getting up, he walked out of the main hall and through the front gate. He gasped at the Forbidden Forest, or what he thought was the Forbidden Forest. The tops were covered in snow as was the ground and it had icicles hanging from branches, however, the unnatural color of the trees and plants was not there before. 'Yukina,' his mind immediately said. He didn't find her when he had gotten out of the bathroom that morning but it didn't hit him to be anything big. Then out of the blue, a scream pierced the silence and that was all Kurama needed. If you looked outside in the area by the now frozen Forbidding Forest all you would see is a red blur.

I have been so busy, lately. I was on vacation and I had no computers where I was. Also I've done over the fanfic section of my website so, if you'd like you could visit it at demonmagic freewebpage org. Just add dots where the spaces are and no www. Alright, I'll really try to update soon. JaganshiSummoner


End file.
